Befriending the Enemy
by Beautiful Siren
Summary: What would you do if someone found you somewhere, but you have no idea about yourself or your past? Well, it wasn't easy for me that's for sure. I'm mean, being kidnapped later on, falling in love with the enemy or vice versa. Or anyone, in this case... What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Girl with no Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

FYI: I'm new here and this is my first fanfiction. So, please be nice

 _Who… Who am I? I feel scared… Where am I?_ Thought a small five year oldchild as she sat up from the bed she was resting from.

Before she knew it, a man wearing a mask came into the room she had been sleeping. As he approached her, she backed away… Afraid that he might hurt her…

"Shh… It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you… You're safe now" the man said gently as he sat on the bed. Even though she couldn't see his face, the small child saw that he was smiling underneath the mask that only seemed to his left eye and mouth. After seeing that the child calmed down, he picked up a necklace with a heart shaped emblem.

"Is this yours? What's your name?" he asked.

"I don't know… I can't remember" she said bowing her head in shame.

"I believe I think I know what it is… Emma Toskino" he said giving her the necklace.

"What makes you so sure, Mister?" the small child asked curiously.

"I know because when I found you, the necklace you were wearing had a name engraved onto the heart… Are you sure you can't remember anything?" he asked.

"I don't… I feel hopeless and stupid for not knowing and my head hurts as if a rock hit me- Ow!" She yelled as she held her head in pain as the man held her to examine the head injury that she didn't notice yet.

The door opened to show an old man wearing a dress-like robe.

"Kakashi Hatake… I went to every record to find this Emma Toskino, but there seems to be that there is no one by that name… In other words, she doesn't exist" said the old man.

"What should we do to her? She doesn't seem to remember anything and if she's not in the records… Wouldn't that mean that she's an orphan?" Said the man known as Kakashi.

"There's nothing else I can do but place her in an orphanage and hope that she's adopted by someone to take care of her…" said the old man.

Both men went silent and stared at me… But I didn't seem to understand what was going on.

"Lord Hokage… If it's alright with you… I wish to adopt Emma" Kakashi said.

"Ka-Kakashi… This is a big reasonability and you're a Ninja. What makes you think that you're capable of raising a child?" the Hokage asked.

"I'll give up being an Anbu… And she can start going to school like any ordinary kid… Plus, I know how it's like not to have a family as a young age… And I'm going to give her that opportunity that that many children desired to have…" He explained.

(Emma's P.O.V.)

The old man who seems to go by "The Hokage" smiled at what Kakashi said.

"Very well, then… Come by tomorrow to sign the paper works for her adoption. Oh, and Emma… Welcome to Kohona. I'm hope that you like living here" The Hokage said.

After he left, I drifted into a deep sleep…

(Time skip: the Genin year)

"Yeah! We have our headbands! Come on Hinata, let's go celebrate. My dad can pay for our meals… Hey, what's wrong? Isn't it because Naruto didn't get his headband?" I asked my best friend, Hinata.

"Um… Yes" she said quietly, "I wish I can go with you, but I have to go train-"

"With your dad and little sister" I finished, "Well, it's okay. Maybe next time. Oh, and Hinata… Love will find a way for you and Naruto"

"Wh-What?! Don't say that out loud" Hinata stuttered.

"Alright, alright, but… Don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure that for a fact that he will get his headband" I assured.

"Do… Do you really think so?" she asked, unsure.

"I know so… See you tomorrow okay? Fingers crossed that we get in the same team?" I said cheerfully.

Without responding, she crossed her fingers and smiled before leaving.

I really don't have a lot of memories of my life before, but whatever reason I was found… I'm glad. Because I have people who care about me… And some rivals in which I have no idea how they became my rivals in the first place, but I don't care. One friend is enough… But why do I have a feeling that we might not get in the same team?

What you guys think? As you can see, I'm new here, so please be nice and leave some reviews saying nice things.


	2. Chapter 2: My Daddy! My Sensei!

Chapter 2: My Daddy… My Sensei?!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

As I said before, I'm new here so please be nice. I'm a huge fan of Sakura and any character (except Karin, that's for sure… I seriously don't like her). Plus, after writing this story, I'm most likely going to write Sakura Haruno based stories… So, just giving you a heads up there.

(Emma's P.O.V.)

"I told you that he would someway get his headband, Hinata… Like I always tell you: Love will always find a way" I giggled as Hinata turned into a tomato as I twirled around on one foot like a ballerina would do "Now, all we have to do is be on the same team and be ninjas for crying out loud. Yeah!"

"Oh, hey Sakura-" Naruto said kindly… Only to be shoved aside by Sakura.

"Move it!" she shouted.

"Poor Naruto, he just said hi to her and she shoves him aside like rejected toy. Why would she… Oh… Him" I said as I saw the other girls make a complete fool of themselves for Sasuke Uchiha. I have nothing against him, he's smart, talented and kinda cute, but I don't have a huge crush on him like the other girls and if I did, I wouldn't make a big deal about it either. I sometimes wonder if Hinata and I are the only normal ones in the class… I was answered with girls beating up Naruto because he accidently kissed Sasuke… Wait, WHAT?! "Don't worry Hinata… I'll save your boyfriend" I whispered to her.

"Hey! Leave him alone! You guys have no right to beat him up for what wasn't his fault!" I shouted as I shoved the girls aside.

"Back off Emma! That freak stole what was rightfully mine!" Ino snapped like a crab "And don't even try to keep Sasuke to yourself" The girls agreed by saying "Yeah!"

"First off: watch it crabby, and second: I have no interest in him at all. Plus, I'm not really thinking about dating or falling in love until later on… But… If I ever hear that any of you beating anyone up for a person who may not even care for you just like you did to Naruto… Then you and I would need a little talk, now wouldn't we?" I said as I made sure to send off my deadly aura.

They all left screaming… What a bunch of babies…

*Poof*

"Morning class" Iruka sensei greeted with a smile. I saw that he was bandaged up… What did Naruto do? Before I even started walking, a hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me to sit next to… Sasuke Uchiha.

"Um… May I help you? I would like to go and sit with my friend-"

"Yeah man, let her go. She was going to sit next to me" said a male student as he shoved off the kid sitting in a chair next to him.

"No way! I was going to sit next to her" shouted another boy. And then, all the boys were fighting of whom I would sit with… That is, until Iruka sensei broke it up. Thank goodness he did, but then class started… Sasuke still didn't let go of my wrist and I'm pretty sure I heard girls growling at me.

(After all the students were split up into a three-man squad)

I've noticed that my name wasn't called upon, little did I know there was a little change of rules.

"Emma Toskino… I know that you were waiting anxiously to know who you would be partnered up with… I forgot to mention your name in a group. Sorry about that… You're placed with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke-*thud*- Are you alright?" he asked as I fell off my sit.

"… _Never better" I said sheepishly._

 _(A little after everyone got to meet their sensei's)_

" _This guy is worse than my dad… I want to go home already" I silently said to myself as I witnessed Naruto place an eraser through the paper door, so it would fall on the… "Victim"_

" _Hey Emma, right? I just want to say thanks for helping me this morning. Who knew girls would be so vicious?" Naruto said sheepishly, while scratching the back side of his head._

" _No problem. I just thought how unfair it was, since you really didn't do anything…" I said…_

Then, awkward silence. Well, it was until our Sensei finally came through the door.

"DADDY?! WH- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I exclaimed as I jumped off my seat and walked backwards.

"'Daddy?'" Naruto and Sakura asked in unison.

"Surprise my little ninja princess… As on today, not only will I be there as your father… But also your sensei," he said as he pulled my left cheek, while he was smiling.

 _I can't believe it… My dad is my sensei…,_ I thought miserably.

Once we were on top of the roof, my father/sensei introduced himself. Then he told us to introduce ourselves by saying what we like, dislike, dreams and goals for the future. Like any father he was, he asked me to start.

"Um… Okay… Hi, I'm Emma Toskino. I like chocolate candy and love animals. I dislike… Hm, I really don't have dislikes about anything… My dreams is to, not only become powerful to help others, but be someone important… Not as "The Girl Who Couldn't Recall her Past", but… As the girl who made a difference. My goals for the future… Unknown" I whispered the last part.

"Wait a second… You don't know what you want to do for your future? After becoming realized or not? What about getting married and building a family?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think anyone likes me for who I am" I said as Sakura's face looked as if I said something stupid.

After the introduction, my dad told us not to eat… At all, not even tomorrows breakfast…

(Authors Note: I skipped Naruto's, Sakura's and Sasuke's because I'm pretty sure that you guys saw that episode already)

I began to walk to the park, when we were excused… I climbed on the tallest Cherry Blossom tree that was known to be my thinking spot.

" _Wait a second… You don't know what you want to do for your future? After becoming realized or not? What about getting married and building a family?"_ What Sakura had said before repeated in my mind.

"Who needs a family? I was probably on my own in the very beginning… Ugh! I hate the fact that I can't remember anything about before I was found! What if Kakashi is lying? I probably just had someone before… Who never loved me…" I said as a teardrop fell from my eye "Why didn't anyone want me?"

I knew someone was watching me, so I quickly wiped my tear away, but I barely realized that it was more than just a teardrop I had shed.

"You know, crying is often a good thing to do to release any strong emotion you have right now" said Iruka sensei as he landed on the branch I was sitting on.

"I'm being weak and I hate it… But I've always been weak… Haven't I?" I asked as a few tears threatened to fall from my eyes. He sat down next to me and stared up to the sky.

"You've never been weak, in my opinion, but I'm pretty sure that others have seen that in you too… Look up the sky. Do you those big dark clouds?" He asks as I nod my head "Ever wonder why it rains?"

*Sniff*

"No… Why?" I asked as I look to see the sky and saw that it was going to rain soon.

"It's because they carry so much water just like how we carry strong emotions like anger, sadness, fear, and joy… And there are times that the clouds must release that water just as how we express ourselves with tears… But I've noticed you never cried before, until now… Why is that?" He asks.

"I often wonder if… If my life is a lie, I see so many people with parent and I often wonder… W-Why couldn't I have a family who loves me?! Didn't my parents want me?! I try not to cry because I want to become stronger! And I don't want to look weak" I burst out crying as I flung my arms around him as the rain begins to fall just like my tears.

"But Kakashi adopted you… Aren't you happy about that?" He asks and I slowly calm myself down as I release him from my hug.

"I didn't know if he did it out of pity or if he really wanted me" I said

"Who said that I pitied you?" I heard Kakashi's voice and I saw him walking towards the tree "Ever since I found you, I had assumed that you were a runaway child just wasting my time… But when I heard that you were an orphan… I knew that that was a whole different story… We may not be blood related, but I loved you as my own. Even now, my feelings of having you as a daughter hasn't changed a single bit. Instead, I feel that our bond grows stronger each day… Now let's go home, before you get a cold"

Instead of climbing down, I jumped and he caught me in his arms and carried me home, but not before I said my thanks to Iruka sensei.

(No one's P.O.V)

After going their separate ways, neither Emma, Kakashi nor Iruka, sensed a presence in the shadows watching them the whole… But especially Emma. The shadowed figure pulled out a small picture frame with a picture that had a small child that had purple eyes, pale skin and black hair… It was a picture of Emma Toskino

Dun, Dun, Duuuuuunnn!

Who was that mysterious figure? What relation do you think that person has with Emma? And why did Iruka and Kakashi have to be to clueless as the moment?

Please, Read and Review!

The more people who review this, even if you're the same person, is the time I will post up more chapters.

Thank You! Or Arigato!


	3. Chapter 3: Pass or Fail?

Chapter 3: Pass or Fail?

Hey Everybody! Beautiful Siren here just here to say that I'm now trying to find ideas to write my Sakura story, it will be a Sakuxmulti. I have no idea when I will release it… Maybe if you send more reviews about my story, especially good ones or try to be nice about it, then I might be able to upload it faster.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Naruto franchise or Disney's _Frozen_ songs, except my own characters.

*Starting in 3… 2… 1… GO!

(Emma's P.O.V.)

 **In her dream**

I was running, I didn't know where, but I was wearing a nightgown. And I seemed really happy as I ran through the halls. "Papa! Where are you Papa?!" I said as in a small innocent voice. Then, I stopped at the door and I knocked on it, "Papa? *knocking* _Do you want build a snowman? Come on! Let's go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door, it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, but now we're not I wish you would tell me why… But, do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman_ " I say hopefully.

"Emma, I'm very busy. Go and play by yourself" Says a male voice through the door.

" _Okay, bye"_ I say sadly and walk away. Once I make it to what seems to be my room, I run to the bed and cry…

 **Out of dream**

My eyes snap opened. "What was that about?" I said aloud. I was going to the kitchen, but then I remembered what Daddy said… So then, I skipped it.

(At the Training Field)

"I feel bad for you for having such an irresponsible dad, Emma. But hey, it's better than my dad" Sakura said as our poor tummy's growled.

"He's not my biological father, but at least he cares for me as a real dad would… I don't even remember if I even had a dad…" I sigh.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know-" she started frantically.

"Don't sweat it… But I'm often curious how my real dad was… Heck, I don't even know if my parents wanted me" I say as I sat on a rock. She stays silent, before she opens her mouth, dad appears. "Daddy, you know I can have you arrested for child neglect, right? Ow!"

"Yes, but I know that for a fact that you've gained my trust because you were a good girl and you love me so much that you wouldn't dare" he said as if talking to a baby and grabbing both my cheeks.

"Let go of my cheeks! You're going to stretch my face" I said as a blood vessel pop on top of my head.

"Okay Princess…" he says as he releases my cheeks, "Now, today I will give you a mission. If you can take these two bells away from, you can eat. But, as you can see, I have two bells… Meaning only two people can eat"

"This seems way too easy. I bet I can get them before you even say 'Begin!'"

(After miserably failing)

Naruto was tied to a training log… I knew for a fact that I failed. All of us did… I feel as I disappointed my dad… It became even worst at the fact that he said that both Naruto and I couldn't eat…

 _Oh yeah Dad… totally cool to let your "child" starve_ , I thought bitterly.

After he left, I was indicating if it was wise to eat the grass or just report him as a neglectful parent… I was in deep thought, when Sasuke silently offered me some of his food.

"Here… You'll need your strength if we want to go through the academy again-" He said as he turned his face away from me.

"But he said-" I began… Only to have him place food in my mouth… It was delicious, or so I thought because I was so hungry…

"Sa-Sasuke! You're breaking the rules! You'll get in trouble…" Sakura said frantically.

"Feed Naruto… He'll need his energy too- Plus, who said that we were going to him that we fed them?" he stated.

 _He's right. As long as my dad doesn't know… It would be alright,_ I thought. After feeding Naruto a chopstick full of rice… A huge gust of wind coming out of nowhere, blinded us.

" _How dare you break my rules!"_ my dad yells… but then the wind vanished and he's smiling, "You pass"

"What?" all of us, except Sasuke, said is dumb folded unison.

"You pass… A person who breaks a rule is considered a bad ninja… However; those who betray or abandon their comrades are even worse than scum" He said crossing his arms.

My eyebrows began to twitch… "You said we passed… Right, Daddy?" I asked quietly.

"Yes… I'm sorry I worried you a bit-" he didn't finish his sentence due to the fact that I pounced him.

"Why you little! You scarred me when you did the Thousand years of Death on Naruto, we didn't eat all day yesterday. Only for you to scare us that we failed?!" I exclaimed as I was strangling him.  
(Author's Note: Think of Homer and Bart in the Simpsons, in this strangling scene)

"Stop that!... I'm sorry if I did those things, but you're going to probably see much worse things as a ninja. Do you understand?" He asked.

He made a good point… Now, I felt guilty and embarrassed.

"You're right, dad… I'm sorry…" I whispered. What he did surprised me… He hugged me and kissed me on my forehead. He has never done anything like that to me even if was through his mask. For once, I actually felt that he was my dad… even when we're not blood related.


	4. Chapter 4:The Chunin Exams

Chapter 4: The Chunin Exams

Hey everyone! Beautiful Siren is here to say that I'm going to time skip into the Chunin exams. Reason? Because the main events take place throughout the Chunin Exams, especially my main characters special powers and I love that time of the series. Plus, for all the Sakura fans out there, in this chapter, there will be a scene that would probably hate me. But, hear me out, Sakura is my favorite character from the series and I have nothing against her. In the future, I will create Sakura based fanfic (just brainstorming here) and I'm also debating if I should get a Wattpad so I can download my stories there too. But, asides that, Sakura is my favorite charater, and my will be friends with her I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

Thank You!

(Time Skip: A little before the Chunin exams)

 **(Emma's P.O.V.)**

"You've got to be kidding me… You can talk?" I asked a little birdie.

"I cannot speak, but you can communicate with animals… For someone so smart, you seem to be clueless" It said.

"Right…" I stressed out. I was supposed to meet my dad for practice, but then a tiny bird comes with a little note saying something's come up and that he was sorry.

 _So, I can talk to animals. Should I tell someone?... No, they'll think I'm crazy. I'll keep it to myself… But, if I was able to speak with animals, how is it that I didn't notice before?_ , I asked myself. All I know was after hearing the birds "voice", I can speak with them.

"Send this reply to Kakashi Hatake, please" I said and gently tied the note to the bird's leg.

"No problem" It said and flew away.

"Well… I might as well go find the others-" I stopped as I saw Sakura chasing Naruto and a few kids, "… Found them…"

Once reaching them, I saw a couple sand Shinobi's across from us. One of them was holding a kid. He was about to beat him, until someone threw a rock at him. We followed the direction of the rock and saw Sasuke bouncing another one in his hand.

"He's so cool!" Sakura and the little girl said in unison… Wait, how can they turn their eyes as a heart shape?

"You little punk! I'll get you for that!" the guy in purple make-up said as he removed a cigar like shape from his back. I rushed forward to kick it out of his hands, only to hear another voice.

"Stop Kankuro…" I stop as well and look at the direction of the voice. It was some red-head kid with a "love" kanji on his corner forehead.

"But Gaara, that little punk ran into me-" the guy I know as Kankuro said.

"Shut up… Or I'll kill you" Gaara said making Kankuro gulp. As he jumped off the tree, he landed between Kankuro and the girl, "I apologize for his reckless behavior… However; you girl…" he said looking at my direction… "… Next time, when you see him remove his _Crow_ … Don't run towards him… Because you'll just be asking for your funeral"

Sasuke came in front of me, shielding me off Gaaras evil stare.

"Temari… Kankuro… Let's go" Gaara said as he turned to leave.

"WAIT! You're sand Shinobi, I know that you're allies with us, but you can't be here unless you have papers. What business do you have here?" Sakura asked.

"She's right…" I whispered as Gaara turned to look at us again.

"Of course we have them. We're here to take the Chunin Exams" Temari stated as she showed us the papers.

"The Chunin Exams?" I stupidly asked aloud. Suddenly, Gaara's up in my face, which indeed frightened me more than ever, not that I was going to show it. Before Sasuke retorts, Gaaras sand pushes him back with his sand enough to make him fall. Sakura and the others gasp as I'm standing my ground. He raises his arm and…

"Gaara! No!" Temari shouts… Gaaras hand is gently caressing the side of my face. From my forehead to my chin. His hands were cold, cold enough to almost make me shutter.

"It's ashamed that you won't be participating in the exams… I would love it if you saw me in the finals though… How does that sound?" he said as he cups my chin. _"How does that sound?"… That didn't even answer my question about what the Chunin Exams is or how you participate. And what's with the touching?!,_ I thought confused and annoyed.

"Who do you think you are to touch her like that?" Sasuke exclaimed as he pulled me away from Gaara. Gaara slowly retreated his hand back.

"I am Gaara from the Sand. What's your name?" He said.

"The name is Sasuke Uchiha… And if-" Sasuke was cut off by him.

"I wasn't asking you… I was asking her" Gaara said.

"… Emma Toskino," I said quietly, but it was enough to be heard. Temari still had an astonished expression, even when he caressed my face.

"Until next time… Ms. Toskino" he said as he and his teammates walked away.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted "Don't you want to know what my name is?"

"No" Gaara said as he continued walking… Naruto was disappointed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he examined my face.

"Yeah, I'm alright… I wonder what all that was about… You can let go of my hand now" I said irritated.

"Sorry…" was all he said.

(One hour later; Authors Note: I really don't feel like placing the scene where Kakashi gives the registration forms for the Chunin exam. If you watched the episode, awesome. But if you didn't, just YouTube it)

"Guys, I'm alright. Really, I am… You didn't have to treat me for ramen, I would've paid mine…" I said as I was surrounded by boys at the ramen place Naruto liked so much… I'm pretty sure my teammates were really annoyed as I was because each boy wanted to either pay for my meal or feed it to me.

"I insist, you've earned it" said a boy with deep blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Yes, indeed… How about after dinner, we can go out for ice cream?" Said another with forest green eyes and light blond hair.

"This is lunch…" I corrected… Which was a mistake.

"She's so bright"

"Then, I'll take you out for dinner-"

Then the bickering started. I don't get boys sometimes… They seem way too nice as a lot of the girls are hostile and mean to me. So, without interrupting them, I nodded my head towards my teammates, signaling them that we pay and leave. They nodded in agreement… Well, except Naruto maybe…

"Guys are weird sometimes… No offense Naruto" I say as we "escaped".

"None taken" he said.

"Aren't you supposed to be bright? You have no clue why the boys wanted to do for you? Why they even did all those things?" Sakura said irritated… Why did she sound so angry?

"No… Sakura, are you upset about what my dad said about registering for the Chunin Exams?" I asked.

"It's not about that! You can be so smart sometimes and an idiot the next!-" she shouted.

"If it's not about the exams, then what's bothering you?!... Are you on your days?" I asked the last sentence silently.

"No I'm not!" she yelled.

"Then-" I was interrupted.

"You became a part of this team!" she shouted.

"How is that a problem?" I asked.

"You couldn't go anywhere without your daddy, I bet that's how you got anyone to do all your work-"

"Shut up, Sakura" Sasuke warned… But she didn't listen.

"- And you're headband and this team. You probably cheated your way through every exam because of your "Dad"… You make me sick because every boy likes you and you're too heartless to notice it-"

"Knock it off Sakura" Naruto said.

"Shut up…" I whispered as my hands turned into a fist because of how angry I was becoming.

"-And you know what? You're a spoiled-"

"Shut up"

"Heartless little know it all-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Whose parents never even loved, wanted and abandoned!" she finished.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

After she said that… I felt broken like a glass vase. Everything was a blur, but I do remember one thing… I ran away from them as I heard Naruto call my name, but I ignored them… I was bullied before, but their words weren't as harsh like what Sakura said. I don't know what compelled her to say something like that to me…

 _Maybe I am heartless… Dad- I mean Kakashi told me that when found me, he thought I was a runaway… No one seemed to look for me or even seemed to want to adopt me_ , I thought to myself as I sat in a clearing far off to the training grounds… While trying hard enough not to cry… Boy, did I find that useless. I broke down crying because of what Sakura said… I wasn't a cheater, but I did feel heartless.

"Why are you crying?" a voice startled me. Thinking that it might be Kakashi or Iruka, I quickly wiped my tears away.

"Oh! It's nothing-" I stopped to see that it was a reddish burgundy colored wolf. I froze (obviously) as it started to walk toward me. I tightly closed my eyes because it was so huge and I could only guess it was going to hurt me… But the pain never came. Instead, I felt something wet under my eyes, cleaning off my tears. I was too afraid to open my eyes, but it gently nudge me with its head.

"It's alright… I won't hurt you" it said softly as if speaking to a child.

"Who- Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Ashido… I heard you cry and in need of a friend. What seems to trouble you?" He said as he laid his head on my lap.

"I feel confused… A teammate of mine just yelled at me saying that I was heartless, a cheater, and know at all… She also said that my real parents never wanted me…" I explained, while stroking his fur.

"I see… You have every reason to be angry with her. She had no right to tell you that… Did she know your original parents?" he asked, lifting his face up to look me in the eyes,

"No" I said.

"Are you a cheater?"

"No"

"Are you heartless?"

"No"

"Then why did you believe her, when all she wanted was to see you hurt?" he asked.

"Because- Because I thought it was true" I said looking away.

"Emma, look at me" he commanded.

"How did you?" I asked astonished.

"That doesn't matter right now… You shouldn't believe in what any person tells you just because they were angry… That just shows how a bad friend they were. Heck! They aren't friends at all. I've watched over you as a small child and saw the beautiful things you've done. For example; the one time I saw you help a little Canary when it fell off its nest and couldn't get up because it was a baby, so you climbed the tree to place it back on its nest. Or the time you helped solve a conflict when you were in the academy… You were also a good friend to me, but you have amnesia… that's probably why you don't remember me" he explained. At first, I couldn't believe it… I had a wolf friend, but that was due to my memory loss.

"Tell me, Ashido… Before I was brought here, do you know if I had a family before? Are they alive?" I asked.

"Well…" he stopped and sniffed the air, "… You need to go home"

"But!" I started.

"Emma, listen to me: I will answer your questions, but there are other things I would not rather tell you. Not until you're ready anyways… And remember: Just because someone is your teammate… that doesn't make them your friend. Especially what that one person that said things to you to make you cry… Do you understand?" he said softly as he placed a paw on my knee.

"Yes… Wait! Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"… A teammate stays close to their teammate… A friend, however… Will be always closer to their friend… Now go"

"Okay" I whispered as I ran.

 **(Ashido's P.O.V.)**

"What do you want?" I growled at the shadowy male figure.

"You spoke with her… Did you tell her anything about me?" The figure asked.

"Why should I tell a scum like you anything?!" I barked.

"You do know that sooner or later she'll figure it out… Right?" the figure chuckled.

 _Damn! He's right…,_ I thought.

"In a way… That is, if she believes you, which I'm full aware she won't" I snarled.

"You failed her before… What makes you think that you won't fail her again?" he asked.

"In this form, I am strong… However…" I said as I used my chakra to help me transform "In my original form, I know that for a fact that you can't stop me from protecting. Yes, I had failed her, but it won't happen again… I won't allow it!"

Hey Everybody! Just here to remind you to please review. I have a couple of reviews already and they are awesome people. Shout out to my peeps! No flames, please. Review and your avatar name might be sponsored in my next chapter. Thanks and have a beautiful day!


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise?

Chapter 5: Surprises

Hey Everybody! Beautiful Siren just here to say… Thank you:

-Lover2214

Their stories are awesome, I highly recommend them to my fateful viewers…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

Thank you!

 **(Emma's P.O.V)**

It was an awkward silence… We were going to register our papers for the Chunin Exams and everything was fine… Until we were met with other students, who were also trying to take the exams, but couldn't get through because of some two boys. Something was off about this floor… I couldn't place my… Oh yeah! This is still the second floor. Before I can open my mouth to say something, a girl was kicked across the face.

"You're all going to fail, we're just here to save you from the humiliation. So just give it up" the one who kicked the girl in the face said.

"Drop the illusion…" Sasuke said calmly.

"What did you say?!" the other one said.

"I'm pretty sure you noticed it… Right Sakura?" he said and I wasn't so sure with myself that I saw him wink… What a playboy…

"Of course, we're still obviously in the second floor…" she said enlightened as the illusion was dropped.

"Correct… But it takes more than that to-" he said as he and Sasuke were about to fight… Only to be stopped by a geek looking kid.

"Lee, I thought you said not to start getting much of the attention" Said none other than… Neji Hyῡga

"I know, but…" the one known as Lee started as he stared at Sakura… He walked up to her and asked "My name is Rock Lee...You are Sakura, right?"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Please be my girlfriend. I promise to protect you with my life" he winked at her as his gave a toothy glint.

"Definitely... not" She said.

"W-Why?" he asked.

"Because you're a weirdo" she replied with an annoyed expression.

 _And she says I'm heartless?... What a hypocrite…,_ I thought to myself as Naruto laughed.

 **(Sasukes P.O.V.)**

 _Emma…,_ I thought to myself as I saw Emma keeping her distance from Sakura, _I hope you didn't take what Sakura said too personally… But it was personal…_

"We should go, before-" I began, but was interrupted.

"You… What's your name?" a kid, in which I knew is a Hyῡga, asked.

"Why should I tell you? Anyone of worth, can know my name…" I said with a smirk.

"Fine then… Good luck with the games" he said with a smirk as well.

"Don't you want to know what my name is?" Naruto asked.

"No" the Hyῡga kid responded.

"We have to go turn in our registration… Otherwise, we won't be in the exam" Emma said with a small smile.

Before I can say anything, Naruto and I were dragged my Sakura.

 _If it was Emma holding my hand… I wouldn't have minded_ , I say and try to hide a blush.

(A little while later)

"Hey you! With the scowl" said a voice "I know who you are… Sasuke Uchiha. I want to fight you, let us see who is the strongest and…." He said looking at Sakura, blushed and said "… Sakura, I love you"

This made Sakura shriek and quoting how his eyebrows look like hairy caterpillars. Plus, that he's a weirdo.

"And you're an angel sent from heaven" he said blowing heart shaped… Whatever they are at her and her dodging it… Only to have a lot more thrown at her.

"Let's get this over with" I said, smirking.

"Sasuke, we don't have time. We have only a few minutes to turn in our registration" Sakura said.  
"I'll take you on-" Naruto said… Idiot got beaten easily and passed out through the process.

"Naruto! Hey, are you alright?! Wake up! Don't die on me buddy!" she said while shaking him.

"SASUKE!" Sakura shouted as I ran toward Lee.

"Don't worry Sakura… This will only take a minute…"

(Failing… Miserably… Again)

Everything went so fast, but I know some things are for sure…

Sakura caught me, I almost lost, Naruto just woke up and a huge tortoise appears.

"… Take it from here Guy" it said… Wait, it talks.

"Hey everybody, what's shaken?" Guy said.

We were all in shock, but Emma looked scared out her mind. So scared that she actually hid behind me and whimpered.

"You're an idiot, Lee!" he said and punched him with enough strength to throw him across the room… And then, they made up and hugged it out. But it still didn't explain why Emma was afraid of him.

"You must be Kakashi's kids… Emma, is that you? Well, the spirit of youth really did the trick. Looking at you… It fatal" he said, which only made her trembled.

"O-Oh, h-hi, G-Guy" Emma managed.

"Wait, Emma you know him?" Naruto asked.

"We don't only know each other…" He began as he disappeared and reappeared behind us "Her guardian/your sensei… Is my rival. After seeing that Kakashi had a kid, we became more competitive when it came to training… I wanted her to become my apprentice, but Kakashi was so awful to her-"

"Just wait a second!" Emma said and pushed me aside as her fear of him seem to have vanished "First off: Kakashi might be late for everything, but he deeply cares for me. Secondly, the reason he never allowed me to me your "apprentice" was because I told him that you were an absolute weirdo. And lastly… I knew what you were going to say next… Just because we're not blood, it doesn't mean anything… I love him as a father… Now if you don't mind, we have to go register for the Exam… By the way… I forgive you from that incident that almost got me killed…"

"… You've really blossomed up, Emma… Oh how I envy Kakashi" Guy said and vanished.

"Emma…" Rock Lee said.

 _I hope it's not another love interest,_ I thought to myself and sigh.

"From this day… You are my rival!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" Emma shouted.

"Because your Dad and my sensei are rivals with each other, then it can only mean that we should hate each other. I swear to you that I will beat you… Emma Toskino. Good luck with the exams for I will-" Emma punched Lee, before he can even finish.

"Shut up, you're annoying… Let's go" She said as she walked ahead of all of all.

"Y-you win this round…" Lee said.

After entering our papers, Sakura went up to Emma.

"Hey" she started.

"Hey" Emma said.

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry… I had no right to yell at you like that-" she didn't finish.

"Look Sakura: you're forgiven, but remember something really important… Just because we're teammates, it doesn't make us friends. I understand that now…" Emma said and walked away.

Hey guys me again. Don't forget to review and comment. Please be nice about it. Have a nice day!


	6. Chapter 6: The Forest of Death

Chapter 6: Forest of Death

Hey guys, me again. Here to let you know that I'm going to time skip to where they enter the Forest of Death and where you guys will start seeing Emma's abilities.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

Thank you!

 **(Emma's P.O.V.)**

"That was kind of easy. How about- Oh… I think his brain is still goo" I said as I saw Naruto on the ground, after the first test, as I tried to place his soul back.

"It's always been goo" Sakura said, while smiling as if trying to make a joke.

"Okay, listen up! Welcome to the _Forest of Death_ " said our next coordinator "Each of you will get either a Heaven or Earth scroll, the job is to get the other scroll from the enemy team."

Naruto was caught mocking her and had a kunai thrown at him, which cut his cheek… And she licked his blood, which made me shudder. "You're kind are the first to die in there"

"You dropped this" said a female as she returned the kunai with her… Long… Freakish Tongue.

"Thanks"

After returning it, she turned and looked at me. I turned away… But then, I felt someone behind me… It was her.

"My, what a lovely young lady you are… Eyes the color of the darkest purple poison… Hair as smooth and dark as the ocean at night and… Skin as pure and soft as a newborn… I hope we can meet again" she said and left my side.

Once she was gone, I was frozen with fear.

 _Her chakra… Why did it feel so familiar?,_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, are you okay? Emma we have to go, we already have our scroll" Sakura said and pulled my hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay… You're right, we should go" I said as I allowed her to pull me along.

(Into the Forest of Death)

"I need to take a leak" Naruto said and before he even did anything, Sakura gladly punched him.

"Naruto, you idiot, don't do that when there's women in the area" she growled.

"Fine, fine…" he said and left.

After he came back, I saw that the cut was gone. Before I even reacted, Sasuke took a kunai and threw it at him.

"Where's the real Naruto?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Look at his cheek, he had a cut there" I said.

"Good work… Now surrender the scroll!" The person said and turned into their real form. As Sasuke and Sakura fought them off, I found Naruto tied up.

"Thanks Emma… I owe you one" he said.

After going back, I saw that they were gone.

"We have to make a password, so we can know if we can trust one another. Here how it will go…" but before I got to pay attention, I heard something calling my name and I stood up, while holding my kunai, "…you got it right?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm going to check something real quick, I'll be back" I said as I left the group. I was far away at a point that I couldn't really see my team. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"What a drama queen you are, you know that?" said a woman as she got out of the shadows and into the light. Her outfit… Was incredibly short… Her breast were huge and with the corset shirt she was wearing, I swear it wasn't going to support it as her spandex shorts… My first guess: prostitute.

"What are you staring at?... Oh, these? Believe me when I tell you honey that you're going to have something similar to mine, it's called puberty" she said "Now, down to business… I'm glad you came when you heard me, otherwise, I would have been forced to get you. Emma Toskino, say "Hello" to your future mentor. My name is Sayuki… It's an honor to be-" she said as she was about to bow.

"Don't bow down!" I exclaimed as she stopped. I could've sworn that her breast was about to fall out her shirt "… What do you mean… future mentor?"

"My dear, you have great potential… I can see in your eyes… You carry great sadness, anger and a heavy burden. And in your heart, I feel a great deal of pain… Often times, you question your worth to others. Only to find disappointment" she said as I slowly lower my weapon.

"How do you know how I feel? I hardly even know you" I say.

"You may not know me, but I know you… More than you can imagine. Do you want to become stronger? Do you wish to get back at those who done you wrong? Do you desire to know who your family was?... Or are?" she said the last part with a smile.

"What?" I gasped.

"Oh dear, you truly don't remember… Join me and I'll tell you everything you want to know. I'll tell you who you were in the past…" she explained as she pulled something out from between her breast "… You don't have to answer now, but if you want… Drink this now and when you're ready… I'll come for you"

She opened a small jar and shook out a small pill like object.

"What is it?" I asked as I backed away.

"Trust me, when I tell you… You'll need it" she said and tossed it in my mouth and I stupidly swallowed it. "Remember, when I tell you this… You will have abilities that you had no idea about. Don't worry, I know that you're smart enough as to not tell anyone about seeing me just as you did for that wolf friend of yours. Until next time, Emma"

I walked back to my team and just in time to see Naruto get eaten by a huge snake.

"Bad snake, spit him out!" I said and went to confront it. It hissed at me, but I was unfazed by it. I slapped it and it actually whimpered. "I said spit him out… Or do you want me to suggest to do it… The hard way?" I said with no emotion and it started making choking noise as how a cat would with a hairball… And out came Naruto.

"Ewww! Gross man... Emma, you saved me!" he said as he was about to hug me, but I stepped away.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" I said and it nudge me on its head and lifted me up "Hey, where are you taking me?"

"Well, it looks like we met sooner than expected" a voice said as I was about to jump off the snakes head. I turned around and saw that it was the same girl who had held the kunai with her long tongue, but her face was half destroyed and it looked if she was wearing a mask. Then, I barely noticed that Sasuke was holding the side of his neck and screaming in agonizing pain as Sakura was at his side. How long was I gone?

"Who are you? What have you done to Sasuke?!" I demanded.

"Just as I told your pink haired teammate… I have given him a gift. But now that I have given it to him… You're coming with me" He said.

"Like hell, if I'm going to let you hurt another one of my friends!" Naruto shouted as he summoned up his clones. The person just smirked and grabbed him around his neck with his tongue and I saw that he did a jutsu that made his fingertips purple.

"No… STOP!" I screamed, but I was too late… That bastard got him in the gut.

I felt numb after he threw Naruto aside and then I felt something darker consume me with great anger.

"You monster… YOU MONSTER! I'm going to kill you for hurting my friends" I said angrily.

(Author's Note: Total Cliffhanger, but hey, I want more reviews please. By the way the next chapter will be the one, where one of Emma's powers are revealed. Yay! Two chapters in one day!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Hello Everyone! Beautiful Siren here just to say that this chapter will start off with Sakura's point of view… So please don't hate me, if you're anti Sakura fans. If I suck in the fighting scenes… I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

Thank you!

…...

 **(Sakura's P.O.V.)**

This chakra… It's frightening. It's like meeting a complete different person, but I know that… That's Emma. After I threw the kunai to catch Naruto, my teammate started to change in a drastic way as a dark aura engulfed her completely.

" _Emma…_ " I heard Sasuke rasped out and his hand stretched out as it seemed to try to reach her before falling limp.

"You'll pay for hurting my teammates… I'll show you the true definition of pain!" Emma shouted as she jumped up with her fist in the air and bringing it down toward Orochimaru. She moved with intensive speed that neither Orochimaru…. and I couldn't keep up. She stopped on a branch and I saw that her eyes were black. The only thing you saw in them was her natural dark purple eye color… What was supposed to be white was black… This wasn't the Emma I knew or this case… anyone.

"What's wrong? You put up such a fight with my teammates, it's almost as if you're hesitating right now" she chuckled. I saw her hand starting to glow with bright chakra… And then… A bow and arrows appeared, but they appeared to be made completely made of chakra. As if she knew what she was doing, she started shooting it at Orochimaru.

"Looks like I've reach my limit… But as I said before, Sasuke will come to me and I shall grant him full power…" he said as he faded into the tree.

After shooting an arrow at his direction and missed because he was already gone, she growled and jumped off the tree. Grabbing Naruto and landing gracefully on the ground. Emma's bow and arrows disappeared as her eyes looked normal again. She started making camp and we didn't speak nor looked at each other as I started to set up traps.

"How are they? Are they alright?" she asked concerned as she placed Naruto right next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke was bitten by that creep… I don't know what he's done to him, or them, in this case…" I said quietly.

"You don't seemed injured… Sorry…" she whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"…" she was quiet, but then she closed her eyes and said, "… If I was here, then maybe both of our comrades wouldn't be in this state… I'm such a nuisance…"

"Hold on!" I said, "What happened back there couldn't have been prevented… So, there's no reason of this being anyone's fault… And by the way… That bow and arrow… Where did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know. It just happened as if… As if I've known before… Like… I already knew it" She explained as she took out a towel, poured water on it and placed it on Naruto's forehead.

 _She seems to care a lot for Naruto,_ I thought.

"Hey Emma"

"Hm?"

"Do you like Naruto?"

"No, it's nothing like that" she said.

"Then, why-"

"As a child… I saw that everyone in Kohona mistreated him so many times… He got into trouble because he wanted attention from others… Unlike us, we had/have someone to take care of us. It can be a parent, like you… or a guardian like me. But he had no one… And maybe… I could've ended up like him, if nobody would have wanted me… I often question why everyone hated him, especially since he's done nothing wrong to deserve it," she stopped for a moment, "But you know don't you?"

I knew what she meant… Naruto, having a monster inside him-

"Sh... Stay quiet" Emma commanded as she took out a kunai.

"Why?!" I whispered back.

"We have company"

 **(Emma's P.O.V.)**

" _Help me! Help me!"_ a small squirrel said frantically.

"Wah?" Sakura and I said in awkward unison.

"Look out!" Sakura shouted as she threw a kunai towards the squirrel, "Was that it?"

"No… There's something bigger" I said in a low whisper. Then, three Sound Ninja jumped out of nowhere, "Sakura, now!" I shouted and she cut the rope.

 _Damn it! They dodged it_ , I thought angrily.

"I'll fight them off, you protect Naruto and Sasuke" I commanded.

"But-"

"But nothing!... Sakura, I'll try to fight them off, but if any of them come near you, you have to protect them… I have a feeling that it isn't just the scroll they're after" I said and ran towards them.

"Must think you're pretty tough huh? Well, take this girly!" a female ninja exclaimed as she threw her kunai at me and I jumped away to dodge it.

"LEAF HURRICANE!" said a familiar… Yet annoying voice.

"Lee?!" Sakura and I exclaimed.

"A little friend told me that you were needing assistance" he explained as the same squirrel that Sakura scared off was resting on his shoulder.

Both Lee and I put on a good fight, but he was taken down by the ninja that had bandages surrounding his face. I hate to admit it, but I saw that I was reaching my limit. Before I knew it, Sakura had entered the battle.

"What are you doing?! Didn't I tell you to stay back?!" I shouted.

"Yes… But we're teammates, if I left you by yourself to fight, that would me worse than scum, right?" she smirked at my direction.

"Right" I said and smiled.

We were fighting together and I had a strong feeling that we were going to win… Until, Sakura and I got our hair pulled from behind from that stupid female ninja.

"Not so tough now… I like your hair, it's so much shinier than mine" she said to Sakura and to me "Your hair is so glossy and soft. Too bad we're going to ruin that little pretty face of yours"

"Let go!" I grunted and hissed in pain when she pulled harder. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Sakura pull out a kunai.

"Sakura… What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"Don't worry… It'll grow back" she said calmly and cut off her hair in one swift move. Once it was gone, she went to fight off one of the sound ninja. I tried to reach for my kunai, so I can copy what Sakura did, but the female behind me saw this and stepped on my hand… I couldn't reach it now.

"Prepare to die!" she shouted as I saw Sakura bite the ninja and being punched again and again by the boy. Before she had a chance to do anything, a loud howl was heard and her hand was no longer holding my hair. "Get it off! Get it off!"

I turned to see Ashido growling and trying to bite the girls face off.

"ASHIDO!" I shouted, glad to see him. Before I knew it, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji had come as reinforcements. Once he was finished scaring the female ninja, Ashido ran towards me and licked me in the face as I giggled as, he too, was glad to see me.

"Good timing, Ashido… Now, let's go and kick some butt!" I said as he and I took our battle stance and we ran towards the enemy.

"Wait Emma… This chakra" he didn't need to say more… Sasuke was okay and standing, but his chakra was… It was dangerous.

….

Sorry if it feels rushed, it's because I'm pretty sure we all read the manga or watched the series and we know what's going to happen next. It's just… In the next chapters, there might be a good chance of me doing a time skip into the Shippuden.

Question of the day: Why does Emma seem clueless when it comes to boys liking her?

The answer will come out in the next chapter, so stay tuned! And have a nice day!


	8. Chapter 8: Meaning of Love?

Chapter 8: Meaning of Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

Thank you!

….

 **(Emma's P.O.V.)**

 _This chakra… It feels dark,_ I think as Ashido shields me from view.

"Stay behind me Emma… We don't know what we're up against" he whispered.

"Don't hurt him! He's my teammate…" I said as I saw that he was about to jump.

"Sakura… Who beat you into that state?" Sasuke asked as his chakra got darker and flame-like designs appeared.

I looked up to see Sasuke with a crazed expression when he asked Sakura his question. The idiot ninja spoke up… Which gave Sasuke his answer. Sasuke went to fight and once he got him from behind, he grabbed both his arms, placed his foot on the ninja's back and pulled his arms… Backwards.

"You take pride in these arms… I wonder what would happened, if they happen to snap off…" Sasuke said as he pushed his leg forward and pulled the ninja's arms back.

 _Sasuke… What's happening to you?!,_ I thought to myself as I heard a cracking sound. After hearing that gruesome sound, I threw up and I felt at the verge of passing out.

"Emma! Are you alright?" Ashido asked concern.

"SASUKE! STOP!" Sakura shouted and hugged him from behind, after showing that he was going to hurt the other ninja, "Please… Stop…"

I couldn't hear the rest because I had passed out. All I remember happening was… Ashido nudging me with his head as if begging me to stay awake.

 **(Dream/Flashback)**

 _On a dark and stormy night, I was sitting on someone's lap while looking out a window. I appear to be wearing a long sleeved sleeping gown._

" _Papa?"_

" _Yes, Sweetheart?"_

" _Why can't I ever leave home? Why can't I play with kids my own age? Why can't I leave… ever?" I asked._

" _My dear child, I've told you so many times that the outside world is a terrible place for a lovely flower like you… So many unkind people, who wouldn't care for anyone, but themselves…" he explained, while brushing my long hair._

" _But big brother gets to go out. Why can't I? I'm big enough…" I said._

" _Yes you are…" he chuckled and hugged me from behind, "But even the outside world is especially dangerous for a young lady. That's why you stay here. Where you're safe… Do you understand?"_

" _Yes, Daddy" I say gloomy._

" _Alright, enough of that. Time for bed" he said while placing me down and tucking me in._

" _Daddy, can you tell me that story?" I asked._

" _Honey…"_

" _Please" I asked quietly._

" _Alright…" he said as he told me about the story about a brave Princess giving up her old life to be with someone she loves because of the love being forbidden._

" _And they lived happily ever after…" I finished_

" _That's right… Good night my little Princess" he said and kissed me on the forehead as I fell asleep._

 **(Out of Dream/ Flashback)**

"Look! She's waking up!" said an extremely loud voice.

I slowly opened my eyes to see my surroundings… We weren't in the forest anymore, but close to a river.

"What happened?" I asked and slowly sat up… And got licked by Ashido on my cheek.

"Emma, you're alright… How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked as he looked normal again.

He didn't even seem to look or act crazy… Even Ashido as a protective pillow seemed at ease with Sasuke.

"I'm fine… What happened?" I asked.

"After you passed out, Sasuke became normal again… When one of those sound ninja left us a scroll and left in plural…" Naruto started chuckling in mid-sentence, "… Sasuke began to panic because he thought you weren't breathing. So he-"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she punched him into the water.

"Wait! What did he do?! What did you do?!" I explained as I stood up to face him, only to have him turn away from me… Was he blushing?!

"Sakura, what did he do?" I asked.

She was quiet for a moment until she said, "He-"

"YOU TOUCHED ME?! YOU PERV! I OUGHTA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" I exclaimed.

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH! IT WAS YOUR KISS" Sakura exclaimed panicky. There was an awkward silence, after she said that.

"Why would a kiss matter so much?" I asked.

"You really don't know?" Sakura asked.

"No… What's the big deal?" I asked.

Sakura looked shocked, but she pulled me aside from the others so that we can talk without hearing.

"The big deal is that you're first kiss is usually shared with someone special. Someone you love, a crush or someone you find special…" she explained.

"My dad?" I said.

"What? EW! No, I mean like a boyfriend or… Something like that! Don't you know what love is?" she asked frustrated.

"Yes"

"Well?"

"It's when a family such as a parent/guardian, sibling, etc. care for and protect you no matter what… That's love isn't it?" I asked.

Her expression softened, "You don't know anything about true love?"

"Asides from family… Why? Is there more than one kind?" I asked.

"True love… It's more than that… It's when you find someone, who you care for, to love for the rest of your life… Do you remember me asking you about marriage?" she asked.

"Yeah… I think I understand now… Sorry, if I bothered you so much right now. I just… Never felt that way and I don't feel for anything for anyone… Right now anyways… But I never experience anything like what you explained" I say. Ever since Sakura had shouted at me about being _"heartless"_ , I realized that I was just clueless when it came to things like that. The only person, who's ever told me that they've loved someone, was my best friend, Hinata… But not to mention, the story that… That man, I knew as a father in my dream told me… but was it a dream? It felt more like a memory. But my question is… Why?

(A couple hours later)

Well, Ashido left and now we had another comrade. I had seen him in the beginning of the Exams and I believed that he went by the name Kabuto. I didn't feel quite confident with this guy, but Naruto seemed to like him, so, I just went with it. I mean, hey, he did help us get the other scroll. Who am I to judge?

"This is where we part… Good luck with the next part of the exam" He said and then vanished.

"I guess this is where we enter" Sakura said.

"Yeap… So, what do you think the next round is going to be?" I asked.

"Not sure, but I'm pretty confident that we'll pass" Naruto stated proudly.

After meeting with Iruka sensei, we went on to another room where the next event was going to take place.

"Well, if it isn't Emma Toskino… I thought you didn't know about the games, but I'm glad that you've participated" said a voice.

"Huh?" I say curiously as I turn my head around and… Gaara is standing behind me.

….

If none of you understood why she doesn't understand why Emma becomes clueless when it comes to guys, it's okay. The answer is because she lost it with the amnesia. *Mind-Blown*

Question of the day: What do you think Gaara is trying to do here?

Leave your answer in the reviews and please review about the story too. I would love to hear what you have to say, but please be nice about it.

Read and Review, Please!

Have a nice day!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

… **...**

 **(Emma's P.O.V.)**

"Um… I'm here with my team…" I say nervously as I try to walk away, but then a sand wall blocks me from even seeing my teammates as Naruto is ranting how excited he is about the next round.

"What's the hurry? We still time to speak, don't we?" He says ever so calmly, yet his face looks so murderous.

"I have to go, my team and I were discussing something very important. So, I be on my way. Oof!" just my luck… it was make up boy I bumped into.

"Sorry about that. Oh hey, my brother seems to really have an interest in you. So, I was wondering that maybe after the games-" he didn't finish because Sasuke came and rescued me from any more awkwardness.

"So sorry to interrupt, but the next round is about to take place" Sasuke said as he took this as an opportunity to carry me bridal style and carried me away. Boy, do I ever wish he didn't do that…

"Sasuke! That's supposed to me in your arms! Stupid Emma gets Sasuke to carry her…" Ino mumbled as we passed by.

"You know, you didn't need to do that… Right?" I say as he puts me down.

"Hn…" was all he said. It turns out he was right. The next part was to fight… The names the board choose to fight first was… Me and some girl by the name Mara Hayoshi.

"Yeah! I get to beat up a Leaf Ninja! Get ready to lose, loser!" yelled a girl, who I suppose, is Mara. Geez, this girl is twice annoying than Ino herself. I climb down the stairs and waited for the instructor to start us off. Once Mara came down, she had this cocky smirk on her face. She has long blond hair that is in a braid and her headband was tied around her neck: she was a sound ninja.

"Ready?" We both nod "Begin!"

I jump out of her first attack and land softly behind her, which gave me an opportunity to kick her legs across and causing her to fall. She, however, recovered quickly and threw a kunai knife at my direction as I not only dodged that, but was punched across my face.

"Aw… Did I hurt your pretty face? Once I win, I'll just take… this with me" she taunted and ripped off my necklace. But what she didn't know was that nobody. And I mean NOBODY! TOUCHES MY NECKLESS!

"Give. That. Back" I growled as I stood up with blood dripping down my chin.

"Look loser, you lost. So deal with it" she said like a spoiled brat.

"He hasn't said stop… Yet… Let's make things more things… Shall we?" I said in a menacing voice as I felt that familiar power start up again. Before anyone can blink, I came at her with full speed and grabbed her by the hair and punched her face with so much strength, her hair remained in my hand.

"MY HAIR!" she screeched "You stupid-" I was suddenly behind her when I grabbed her, threw her in the air and kicked her back to the ground. This power was incredible… And I loved every minute of it. When I saw her trying to crawl away while still holding my necklace, I stepped on her ankle. No, let me rephrase that: I broke her ankle and she yelled in agonizing pain.

"What's wrong? I thought you were _dying_ to want to beat up a Leaf Ninja…" I said with an insane smile, which made her cringe.

"Stop it, please…" she whimpered as I grabbed a little chunk of what was left of her hair.

"How pitiful… You were all bark than action… You don't even know how stupid and pathetic you look right now…" I said insanely.

"I forfeit! I quit! Just let me go!" She begged as she pitifully attempted to remove my hand from her head.

"Not so fast… I do believe you have something that belongs to me… _Right?_ " I say manically.

She was crying as she shakily returned my necklace.

"Winner is… Emma Toskino" said our instructor and I walked back to my teammates… Who looked terrified out their minds as I came in front of them. I instantly felt myself being "normal" again and became deeply remorse.

"Hey guys… About what you saw… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. First, I felt angry and powerful at the same time. And then… I feel really terrible for what I've done" I explain and I look over to Mara, who's still crying, to see that her teammates are trying to comfort her. But then, a medical doctor takes her away. I didn't realize that I'm crying until a hand touches my shoulder.

"Dad…" I say, but he stops me with a gesture as he takes out a handkerchief and cleans away my tears as well the blood.

"Even without your memories, you know that the person that gave you that necklace was someone precious to you… For you to want to protect it. But Emma, I've told you so many times… never let your emotions, especially hate take over you or get in the way of anything" He explained. All I can do is nod. The other challenges begin, but I hardly pay attention to them. I'm lost in my mind when Hinata sits next to me and applies her homemade ointment on my cheek.

"You're hurt and the medical ninjas didn't help you" she explained softly.

 _Hinata… You're such a loyal friend…_ , I thought to myself as she finished.

"Thanks Hinata… I don't know what I'd do without you" I said with a tiny smile and she smiles back as she looks at the board. But then, her smile disappears. Before I can ask, she walks away to the arena and I see what made her lose her smile. She'd going against her cousin. I hurry to the rail and I see the hate and disgust in Neji's eyes.

Once the fight started, Neji was ruthless with her. It was only a matter of time before he did anything heinous to her, asides puncturing her pressure point and throwing insults at her.

"Come on, Hinata! You can do it! Don't listen to him!" I shout as I lean over the rail.

Before I knew it, the battle was over, but Neji kept hitting her. Especially in the chest area… Where her heart was.

"NO! STOP!" I shouted as tears ran down my face and I jumped off the rail. Once landing on the ground, I ran into a sprint. The other ninja restrained Neji as my dad grabbed me from behind, preventing to reach Hinata.

"LET ME GO! SHE'S HURT! DAD, LET ME GO! THAT BASTARD HURT HER! HE TRIED TO KILL HER!... He tried to kill her" I whispered and broke down crying as my knees gave out while dad was hugging me and stroking my hair. Naruto stood next to Hinata's little puddle of blood as they took Hinata away. He knelt down it to, touched it as if he was grabbing it, and faced Neji.

"You hurt, not only a family of yours… But a best friend to my friend… I swear! I will beat you not only for Hinata, but for my friend… Emma Toskino" he said determinably.

(A little while after)

"What do you mean she's out of the exams?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"She let her emotions get in the way. She nearly tortured her opponent to death… And made a scene when Hinata was injured" Kakashi explained as I stood there with my head down.

"What do you expect? She saw her best friend almost get killed in there! Why can't Neji be the one to be eliminated out of the games? He's the one responsible for Hinata's injuries!" Naruto stated.

"It's okay, guys…" I whispered softly.

"No, it's not okay-" I stopped Naruto by putting my hand up.

"I give up…" I say as I untie my headband and place it down "I wasn't meant to be a ninja"

"Emma, I didn't say-" Kakashi began, but I already left the building.

After walking a good distance away and into the training fields, I sat on the same spot where I met Ashido. I felt a presence behind me as she sat down next to me. Well, more like back to back.

"Tough day?" she asked and I nodded "I heard you got eliminated… and you quit"

"So what? Aren't you suppose to see how you're students are doing?" I asked. She turned me around, so that I was looking at her.

"They can take care of themselves, but I'm more concerned about you Emma. Hinata told me that you two are very close friends and what you showed back there… It truly shows that you deeply care for her" Kurenai sensei explained softly.

"She's like a sister to me…" I whispered.

"You know? Hinata has always told me that you were always the reason why she tries to get better each day. She tells me that you helped her so many times and she hopes to be, one day, Anbu with you as a comrade" she explains.

"It's too late for that now" I say as I pluck a small lily off the ground.

"It's never too late… I'm envious of Kakashi for adopting you" she said.

"Why?" My head snapped at her direction with both curiosity and confusion.

"Well… I always wanted a daughter and when we found you, I was going to meet the Hokage so I can adopt you, but he wasn't in his office and then… I found him at the hospital with Kakashi… I was too late. He had already asked to be your guardian…" she was quiet for a moment and removed the lily from my hand "… But I'm glad that he took care of you. Because just like this flower, you're growing and you will be someone very special in life…" she buries the flower back in place and pulls out my headband as she ties it on the original place of where I had it.

"My, My… Isn't this just a touching moment?" said a voice behind us. We whipped our heads behind and saw Sayuki… With the same outfit as before.

"Emma, Run!" Kurenai said as she got into a battle stance.

Right before I started running, a tall figure grabbed me from behind and placed me on his side shoulder, which gave me the view of his back.

"Kurenai sensei! Help me!" I shouted as I started kicking the tall man.

"No!" Kurenai shouted back, once she registered what's happening.

Everything became black… What happened?

 **...**

Hey everyone, Beautiful Siren here… I'm sorry, but sadly a family member died recently and my family, including me, are saddened by this. But I promise to keep on writing stories, but I'm not sure when I'll publish it. Maybe January, I'm not sure, but I won't stop writing. If this chapter was somewhat bad, I apologize… I wasn't feeling myself. But made sure to read and review.

Thank You and have a nice day


	10. Chapter 10: Decision

Chapter 10: Decision

I'm back! So, how was everyone's Christmas and Happy New Year? As I said before, a family member had passed away and it had affected greatly at a point that it almost made our Christmas depressing. But I'm back and as I promised… Chapter 10! But before I do, I would like to thank a special reader for reviewing my last chapter and hoping for me to feel better.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

… **...**

 _Previously on Befriending the Enemy…_

" _Emma, Run!" Kurenai said as she got into a battle stance._

 _Right before I started running, a tall figure grabbed me from behind and placed me on his side shoulder, which gave me the view of his back._

" _Kurenai sensei! Help me!" I shouted as I started kicking the tall man._

" _No!" Kurenai shouted back, once she registered what's happening._

 _Everything became black… What happened?_

… **...**

 **(Emma's P.O.V.)**

I slowly opened my eyes as I regained consciousness… Then, it hit me… I was kidnapped.

"No!" I said dreadfully as I kicked off the covers, jumped off the bed and made a run for it to the door. But before my hand can reach the doorknob, someone hugged me from behind and carried me back to bed while I was struggling.

"Let me go! Let go!"

"Emma… Calm down! It's me Kurenai!" said a voice behind me.

"Kurenai sensei?" I asked confused, only to discover that I was sleeping in my bedroom "Wait a second"

"What happened? I blacked out after someone grabbed me" I say.

"I understand… When they were about to escape, Kakashi came just in time to attack the enemy undetected and got you from harm's way… He told me to take care of you until he gets back from training Sasuke" she explained.

"Oh, okay… So, when he comes this evening, I can-"

"He isn't coming back this evening" she cut me off.

"But then… When?" I ask.

"Until the finals of the Chunin Exams"

 _I almost get kidnapped and my dad- I mean Kakashi goes and trains Sasuke instead,_ I thought to myself as I jump off my bed.

"Wait… Aren't you hungry?" she asked before I make it through the front door of the house.

"No, it's okay. I'll be back by evening time. I just want to go and walk…" I say and walk out without waiting for a reply.

After I reached my destination, I hesitated because before I got a chance to knock on the door… Hinata's father opens it with one swing.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hyῡga… I'm a friend of Hinata's and I was wondering… Can you tell me how my friend is, please? Is she alright?" I asked politely. He just stared at me with cold eyes.

"She isn't your concern. As for her condition, you have no right to know" he said coldly.

"What?! I have every right as you do! All I wanted to know is-" he slams the door in my face.

(A couple hours later)

"He didn't…" Kurenai said at the dinner table.

"Yes he did. He slammed the door so hard, it almost crushed my nose" I say as I drink the soup Kurenai.

"Well, he had no right to do that. I swear, I'm going to-"

"Don't bother, it's just going to annoy him and make me look bad" I said as I got up to wash my dish, but Kurenai quickly took it out of my hands.

"Let me do that, you go to bed"

"Thanks Kurenai sensei" I say with a silent smile and start to walk the room.

Once inside, I dressed in my pajamas and brushed my teeth. However, when I sat on my bed, I sensed something off.

"Hello Emma" said Sayuki from the ceiling.

"How did-" she cut me off by stuffing my mouth with a sweet bread.

"Be quiet and listen to me… I see you like that sweet bread, but enough of that. I'm here because-"

"You're failed attempt to kidnap me, right?" I asked after swallowing a piece of the bread.

"Yes… I was hoping that you were alone so we could get you, but that one woman was there and I was also hoping that taking you would be easier…" she explained.

"Look Sayuki. I don't know why you want to mentor me so badly, but if this is about the deal, I don't feel ready" I say as I wipe my hands with a towel from the breadcrumbs.

"I heard that Kakashi was the reason you almost quit" she says suddenly.

"No, you got it wrong. He told me that I was eliminated-" I try to explain.

"Did he say who eliminated you?" she sneered.

"No, but-"

"Ah, so he didn't tell you that he was the one responsible for your elimination?" it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"You have no proof that he was responsible" I defended.

"Oh goodie! Movie time!" she giggled as she took out a vhs cassette and placed it in my television. Once it started, I saw Kakashi talking with some unfamiliar faces.

" _You want her off the exams? But why Kakashi? She made it this far, are you sure you want to take your daughters opportunity of succeeding throughout the exams?" asked the Hokage._

" _Immediately, if you can" Kakashi said._

" _But why would you want to do that?" asked a man._

" _You saw what happened in there… She became unstable with her emotions. She slowly tortured her opponent and revealed excessive emotion which made her think irrationally… Who knows what might happen at the finals…" he explained._

"Daddy?" I whispered as tears fell from my eyes.

"Now you know. So, what will it be? Will you come with me and see all that potential you have inside you and get answers about your family? Or… Will you stay and continue your life miserably?" Sayuki whispered in my ear.

"Emma?! Is someone in there?! Open the door!" I heard Kurenai sensei pounding on the door.

"I can give you ultimate power. All you have to so is, take my hand and come with me. But hurry" she said with her hand out.

I hesitated, but then with new determination… I grabbed her hand.

"Deal"

 **...**

How you guys think? Please Read and Review!

Quick question: do you want a sequel? Please answer in the review section.

Have a nice day!


	11. Chapter 11: Going Home with Tomiko

Chapter 11: Going Home with Tomiko

Hi, Everybody! It's me! In this chapter, I'm going to do a time skip into the shippuden series.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

… **..**

 _Previously on Befriending the Enemy…_

" _Daddy?" I whispered as tears fell from my eyes._

" _Now you know. So, what will it be? Will you come with me and see all that potential you have inside you and get answers about your family? Or… Will you stay and continue your life miserably?" Sayuki whispered in my ear._

" _Emma?! Is someone in there?! Open the door!" I heard Kurenai sensei pounding on the door._

" _I can give you ultimate power. All you have to so is, take my hand and come with me. But hurry" she said with her hand out._

 _I hesitated, but then with new determination… I grabbed her hand._

" _Deal"_

…

 **(Emma's P.O.V.) A couple years later**

It turns out Sayuki was right. Puberty did change me. My chest was no longer flat, but I can't say it was easy either. Considering the fact that everywhere I went, a pervert was most likely going to stare. I grew my hair longer and tied it into a pony tail with a dark purple ribbon as I wore darker make up.

"Good morning, Emma" said my little friend… No, literally. He was small, but he wasn't human. He was a small black dragon that Sayuki allowed to pick as a partner. Each time I think about it, I feel happy that I chose him.

 _ **(Flashback)**_ _The day after I left_

" _Okay Emma, today you chose which dragon you desire to have as a comrade" explained Sayuki as I was amazed at the fact that dragons exist. The small dragons were lined up and sat gracefully. There was a white colored dragon that looked playful. In fact, it jumped into my arms and spoke to me._

" _Choose me! I know that we'd be the best of friends and we would have great fun and adventures-"_

" _Snow, let her be. Only she knows herself better than anyone to choose… She'll probably choose me" said a red orange one. Each of them were beautiful and very kind, but there was one that caught my eye: a little black dragon that isolated himself away from us and looking depressed. I walked away from the other dragons, who just followed and did tricks so they can get my attention, and knelt down in front of it. His crystal blue eyes looked startled and surprised when I smiled at him._

" _Hello… What's your name?" I asked gently as he looked away shyly._

" _T-Tomiko…" he said "You don't want me. I will only get in your way of your missions and important-"_

" _He is useless. It's not because he's the youngest, but the fact that he can't do anything right" The red orange dragon sneered at Tomiko. Before I knew it, he clawed Tomiko across the chest area. I grabbed Tomiko before he could do any more damage._

" _It's alright-" Tomiko began._

" _No it's not alright! How could you-" Tomiko grabbed my sleeve to get my attention.  
"No really, look…" he explained as I saw his wounds close up like a zipper, "My scales may not protect me yet, but I easily heal"_

 _I stayed quiet for a moment and smile as I stood with him in my arms._

" _I've decided whom I want as a partner… Tomiko" I said as the other dragons seemed displeased._

" _ **Silence!**_ _... Are you sure?" Sayuki asked with a raised eyebrow._

" _Yes…" I repeated._

" _Very well then… The rest of you will be the guardians, when she summons you that is your task and obey it. Do I make myself clear?" Sayuki asked._

" _Yes (!)…" all dragons say glumly, except the white one that seemed more cheery than ever as they left the room._

 _I had forgotten that I was carrying Tomiko in my arms… That is until he grabbed my arm and bit me in the wrist.  
"Ow! What was that for?" I said hurt. But then, he bit himself and sucked out a little of his blood before it sealed up again and placed his mouth on my wound. I didn't understand what he was trying to do until my wound sealed up the same way as Tomikos._

" _There… Sorry, should have warned you, but I thought it was better if I explained it after. I gave you my blood, so when you are hurt… You heal the same way I do" He explained. I examine my hand and it looked as if I had never been injured._

" _Tomiko… Thank you" I whispered as I hugged him._

" _You're welcome… I think I'm supposed to take you to the medical room…" he said as he jumped out of my arms._

" _But, I'm not hurt-" I said._

" _No… But you're going to learn to be a medical ninja" he said as he started to lead the way._

" _Really? What for?"_

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_

"Earth to Emma, did you even listen to a word I said? Of course not, you were at Lala land… Again" Tomiko stated as he grabbed my backpack and started packing my things inside.

"I'm sorry Tomiko, I was just remembering the day I chose you to be my partner… And how glad I am that I chose you" I said.

"Greatest day ever for me and you…" He sigh content "But remember: todays the day we go back to the village you grew up in"

"Right…" I stressed.

"You remember what to say if they think you got kidnapped/betrayed the village/ran away right?" he said as he finished with my backpack.

"Isn't _"betray the village"_ and _"ran way"_ the same thing?" I ask just to bug him.

"For the last time… There is a difference… Betraying the village is when you run off to the enemy side and join them. Running away is-" he stopped when he saw me trying not to laugh "Ha ha ha, very funny"

"Sorry Tomiko… You're so cute when you do that" I say as I continue laughing.

"Honey, I was born this way" he said as he started "dancing" making me laugh more. "But seriously, you remember, right?"

"Yes… I left to train with an old anbu, who promised to help me get stronger and better with training. Sadly, my master died without telling me his name. Last death wish was that no one, but the student, to know the masters name… But that person never told me their name" I said.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Presenting, the Pretty Little Liar!" Tomiko said and goofed off again.

"Ready to go?" I asked as I grabbed my bag.

"Wait, aren't you suppose to command me to change into an animal?"

"Right… Tomiko, I command you to turn into… A weasel" I said and then there was a small puff of smoke.  
"Really? A weasel? My shifting powers could have turned me into something really awesome, but you choose a weasel…"

"You look cute. Plus, I've always wanted a weasel. Another thing, it's what they'll be expecting"

"Point taken… Okay then… (Climbs in my small pocket) Let's go" he said and said good bye to Sayuki and the other dragons.

"And remember Emma… You're memories hide their own secrets… When you're ready they'll come back to you and as for your family… It's best that you don't remember, since you're already happy with Kakashi" Sayuki said.

"Thank you" I said and was on my way.

(Two days later)

"Funny how that took a little longer than usual…" I said to Tomiko.

"Are you saying that just because I can't fly yet?" he asked.

"No, I mean… Forget it, we're here" I said as I walked in "Remember not to speak"

"Roger that"

"EMMA?! Is that you?" I knew that voice anywhere.

"Naruto? Hinata?" I say as they run towards me.

"I'm glad your back" Hinata said as she hugged me tightly.

"You're okay… I'm glad. Last time, I tried to check on you, your dad slammed the door on my face" I said with a smile.

"He did?" she asked, before I got to answer, Naruto looked at me with the serious determination he's always had.

"Why did you leave? Why did you leave without telling anyone? Don't you know how much pain you've caused Kakashi and the rest of us? First, you leave without a trace and then Sasuke runs off to that bastard Orochimaru-" he said.

"He, what?!" I say.

"Oops… Maybe I told you that too soon" he laughed sheepishly "He did, but- Guess what? We just got back from saving Gaara"

"And I care, why?" I asked as Tomiko peeked out of my pocket.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there at that time… I'll explain later… Why do you have a rat in your pocket?" He then asked.

"Tomiko's not a rat… He's a weasel" I explained as I held him out and placed him on my shoulders.

"He's s-so cute" Hinata quietly said as she scratched behind his tiny... Adorable… Ears… Sorry

"There you are Naruto- Emma?" I suddenly heard Sakura's voice ask.

"Oh hey, Sakura… Long time, huh?" I say.

"Yeah… Lady Tsunade asked for us immediately" she said after.

"Why?"

"She said that she'll tell us when we get there"

"Mind if I tag along? I have to meet the Hokage and ask him about my dad, I mean Kakashi" I say.

"That's who we're going to meet, but Emma… The last Hokage you knew… Well, he's dead" Sakura said as she lowered her head a bit. My eyes widen at the news.

"He was a kind man… He's the reason why I'm with Kakashi… Even let me stay here without a second thought after Kakashi adopted me…" I said and covered my eyes with my hand as tears spilled from my eyes.

"We were all sadden by his lose… Let's go, I'll have to introduce you to Tsunade, she was his student" Sakura said and pulled my hand while forcing herself a small smile.

"Okay…" I whispered and I followed.

 **(No one's P.O.V.)**

Meanwhile at a secret location, a shadowy figure was training by himself until another person comes up to him.

"My, my, you've gotten better… A little birdy told me that a certain someone has come back to the village with incredible abilities" said a figure while pushing up his glasses.

"What about it? Does it look like I care?" said the training figure as he threw a kunai at the training dummy.

"What if I were to tell you that it's that little kunoichi… Well, I wouldn't say little… She's grown into a lovely young lady…" He saw that he's gotten the attention of the training Ninja "Does the name Emma Toskino ring a bell?"

"Tell Orochimaru that I'm still waiting for that jutsu he said he would teach me" The figure said.

"You're no fun Sasuke… Even the men at Konoha seemed to miss the Jewel of the town and it was even more entertaining to see them make complete fools of themselves" the glasses wearing ninja said as he slowly closed the door while chuckling.

Upon leaving, Sasuke took out a small ripped picture of his teammate. It was from that picture he and his team took after passing the bell test. But the only teammate he ripped off was none other than…

"Emma… Let's just see how much you've changed…"

… **..**

Holy Smokes! I just realized… I NEED A BETA!

Yes, everyone. If you are interested of being my BETA (editor), PM (Private Message) me and tell me why you think you can assist to improve or make it better.

Please, Read and Review. I love nice comments. Who doesn't?

P.S. Sorry that it took me a long time to write. I'm in college so of course it would take some my time away. But I still promise to write and upload my stories.

P.P.S. Would you guys want a trilogy of this story or just the sequel?

Thank you and have a nice day!


	12. Chapter 12: Taken… Again

Chapter 12: Taken… _Again_

It's me everyone! How's it going? I have to apologize for the delay. A lot has happened and… Here's the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

… **..**

 **(Emma Toskino's P.O.V.)**

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Sakura asked as she was packing.

"Yes, I'm fine… You weren't lying when you said that your parents are… Interesting people" I said.

Well, I was accepted back to the village, thanks to Kakashi, who's at the hospital, Kurenai, and well almost anyone who knew me well… That includes the fan boys. But under one condition… Just like Naruto… I was a genin… That is until the next exam of course. After that, Sakura invited me over to her house to get ready for a mission and I got included… So did a Sasuke look-a-like and let me tell you… He was annoying.

"Let's go?" Sakura said as I rechecked if I had everything. It turns out, Kakashi had sent Sakura shopping to buy me new clothes while I was gone…. I guess he knew that I would come back someday.

"Yeah… Hey, where's Tomiko?" I asked. But before anything, the door opened to reveal Tomiko (still in his form of a weasel) pulling a heavy bag of apples. Once I placed it in my bag, the poor thing collapsed from exhaustion with his tongue sticking out on the side.

"Tomiko… You're a good weasel, but next time let me pack it, okay?" I say as I picked him up, gave him water and place him back in my pocket.

"That was both cute and weird at the same time" Sakura said as we walked out the house.

(A few hours later)

"Does he do tricks?" Naruto kept asking like a thousand times already.

"Quit it Naruto, can't you see that her weasel's asleep?" said our Captain, who went by the name Yamato.

"Hmph! Fine!" he said. I thought it was over, until I heard growl and Tomiko jumping out my pocket. I turn over to see why.

"Get it out! Get it out! Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!" Naruto said repeatedly and while running around in circles as I saw Tomiko pop his head out of Narutos collar, only to dive right in again.

"Tomiko! Get out of there!" I said and he leaps into my shoulder.

"I think he bit me!" Naruto exclaimed as he removed his shirt and sure enough, Tomiko bit him and I guess he was feeling artistic because he actually made the leaf symbol of the Leaf Village on his chest.

"Sorry Naruto…" I said while containing my laughter.

"How about you stop making complete fools of yourselves and continue with the mission?" the guy known as Sai said with no emotion what so ever.

"Whatever dude… He may look like Sasuke, but even Sasuke knew when something was funny or not" I said as Tomiko nuzzled his head on my cheek.

"I really don't care, he may be new on this team, but he'll never replace Sasuke" Naruto said.

Sai stopped walking and turned to face us.

"I'm glad you feel that way because I don't really care either. But, don't compare me to that traitorous cockroach. He left the village to the enemy for power… Let's just face it, Sasuke is our enemy and what do we have here? A girl, who was found as a child with no memory what so ever, left the village only to return… A weakling, who can't put up a fight-" I stopped him there.

"Shut up! You don't know that much about me. So, why don't you shut up?" I said.

"Yeah, I can't wait until we get Sasuke, then we wouldn't have to deal with you-" Naruto was stopped be Sakura.

"Enough, both of you…"

"But he…" Naruto started.

"No 'buts'… You'll have to forgive them, they tend to speak before they think" she explained.

"It's alright. I wasn't really insulted" Sai said calmly.

"I, however…" she said and then punched him across the face with her monstrous strength "I don't care if you forgive me or not."

I smiled at this because I knew for a fact that when things went back to "normal"… I probably would've done worst to that guy. Before we knew it, a wooden cage appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay, here's the deal… If you're going to act like wild animals, then you may as well spend the entire night in this cage. But I would prefer a good day at the hot springs… Which would it be?" Yamato explained.

When he mentioned _hot springs_ , I cringed at the idea.

"Nope, I'm good. I'll go on ahead, I hate those places. I'll find a hotel and probably-" I was stopped by a wood wall.

"Are you afraid of a little water?" Yamato asked.

 _Ah! He's on to me! Tomiko, what do I do?!_ I asked panicky. Yes, we communicate through the mind. And yes, I'm terrified of the water. I'm not sure why. Shower and bath water are the only exceptions to me.

 _Um! Tell them you hate exposing your body… And look nervous about it_ Tomiko replied.

"No, it's just… I hate those places that… Show off… You know?" I say nervously.

The wood wall disappeared as Tomiko sighed in relief.

"You can stay in the room, if you want... Just try to get along" he said as we continued walking.

(Time skip: After the hot springs, a couple days later)

"Wait for the signal" Sakura whispered.

We were waiting for Captain Yamato to meet the spy that Sakura told us that her opponent said before dying.

My mind was adrift when she was talking, but got my attention was a familiar chakra.

"Oh no…" I said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Before I can, the answer came from Kabuto and Orochimaru appearing. Yamato gave the signal and we leaped from our hiding spot.

"I know that face anywhere and I see that the jinchūriki has come along… My, my, my… It's been awhile since I've seen you… Emma" said Orochimaru and I gasped.

"How do you know my name, creep?" I said as Tomiko bit my thumb and I fused my chakra together with the drops of blood, which helped me form my weapon: a katana.

"How'd you do that?" Sakura asked amazed.

"My master thought me…" and by master, I meant Sayuki. Before anyone moved, a howl was heard and Ashido was suddenly beside me.

"My, what another pleasant surprise… Two siblings fighting side by side" Orochimaru said with a sneer at Ashido.

"Ashido… What's he talking about?" I asked as he growled to Orochimaru, but whined at me.

"Oh? So you haven't told her? Well, I might as well tell her now… But first… Remember this?... Once upon Princess, a princess fell in love with a ninja…" he said while circling us.

 _Wait… I remember that story_ I thought to myself.

"Emma, are you alright?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Oh, I remember when your brother took you away from me… Only to try to kill you" Orochimaru said as he stopped with the fairy tale.

"Stop it. Shut up…" I said as I fell on my knees covering my ears.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Emma wake up" said a voice. I open my eyes to see Ashido._

" _Hi, big brother" I say sleepily._

" _Let's go" he says and carries me._

" _Where?" I say drowsily._

" _Faraway"_

" _What about Daddy?"_

" _I'm sorry" he said as he hit a pressure point making me go unconscious._

(Out of Flashback)

"… Don't talk about Sasuke like you own him!" I heard Naruto yell as red orange chakra surrounded him "… And leave Emma alone!"

Suddenly, a gust a wind blew us away. Unfortunately, I was thrown off the bridge.

 **(No One's P.O.V.)**

As she fell, Tomiko witnessed a funny inky bird caught them. Emma quickly opened her eyes as she saw Sakura falling passed her.

"Sai, get her!" Emma shouted, but he ignored her.

"Look! Yamato caught her!" shouted as he tried to get the birds claws to release his friend.

After what felt like hours of struggling, he landed as his bird turned back into ink. He grabbed Emma and painfully tied her with an ink snake. Tomiko bit Sai, only resulting him to be tied up as well.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" she shouted as she continued to struggle.

"Look who we have here" said a familiar voice.

"Kabuto…" Emma hissed.

"Aw, after all this time, you still hate my guts?" he asked mockingly "I see that you didn't fully understand lord Orochimaru… In due time, you will… Princess"

She spat at him and he calmly wiped it off. Without a second to think, his hand was covered with chakra and he placed it on her forehead, which made her pass out.

(Meanwhile, after the fight between Orochimaru and Naruto)

"What happened?!" Naruto asked as he gained consciousness.

"Calm down Naruto. You're alright" Sakura said gently.

Before Naruto could say anything, Ashido jumped out of the bushes.

"Hey, I know you. You're Emma's friend aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"… You could say that" he said.

"Cool, you can talk" Naruto responded.

"Yes, I know… I need your help. Emma was captured and taken to Orochimaru. If we hurry, we might a chance to rescue her" Ashido explained.

"Wait… Before we do anything, let me ask… Why do you care? I remember you from the Chunin exams. Why are you so determined to save Emma?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

Ashido began to glow as he shifted from his wolf form into his original form… He had short burgundy hair that went up his cheek.

"Because…" he said as he was finishing his transformation "… I'm her brother"

… **..** I tried to make it as long as I can.

Don't forget to Read and Review.

Comments are appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13: Befriending the Enemy

Chapter 13: Befriending the Enemy

Hi everyone! It's me. Sorry for the delay. A lot has happened, so that was my fault. But as I said before, I promised to continue writing the story and I intend to keep that promise… Plus, I still need an answer of anyone wanting a sequel after this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

… **..**

 **(No one's P.O.V)**

 _Ugh… Where… Where am I?_ Emma asked herself as she slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was being carried bridal style.

"Ah, it's good to see that you're awake…" said the voice, who was carrying her.

"Bastard…" Emma hissed as she noticed that it was Sai carrying her.

"We're almost there, so you might as well untie her and her pet" Kabuto stated as they continued through the halls of some underground location.

After being untied, she grabbed Tomiko and punched Sai across the face.

"That's what you get, traitor-"

"Get behind me…" Orochimaru commanded as he pulled Emma behind him.

The doors opened to reveal a shadowy figure sitting in the dark…

 **(Sasuke's P.O.V.)**

"You're late…" I demanded.

"I must apologize, we ran into some trouble along the way. But, we have two presents for you and they're both from Konoha just like you..." Orochimaru said as a pale kid came from behind Kabuto.

"Hello, I am Sai" he said dully… I simply used my Sharingan to torture the little annoyance.

"Sasuke!" Kabuto shouted as the weakling fell with the look of fear in Sai's face. Kabuto sigh, but then grinned, "Well… If you're going to be hurting them, then-" he said and pulled another person hiding behind Orochimaru "I see you have no use for her as well"

At first, I didn't notice her and didn't seem to care… But it was her eyes that made me remember who she was.

"Ow! That hurts, Four-Eyes!" She exclaimed as she ripped her arm away from him.

"Emma…" I say aloud as she looks up.

"Sasuke…" She responds as she looks up at me "… You idiot! What were you thinking? Going to the enemy! I come back from my training, only to learn you were gone after-"

"Why should you care?" I suddenly ask with no emotion.

"Why wouldn't I care? You're my teammate… A friend even… Naruto, Sakura and… Even my dad, Kakashi, we all want you to come back home…" she says as she smiles at me.

"You're wasting your time: I'm never going back. Not until I get my revenge on Itachi" I say as I got up to leave.

"Sasuke… What happened to you? What happened to the Sasuke I knew? That we knew?" She explains as she took a step forward.

"Dead…" I said as I stand up with my eyes closed… After opening to reveal the Sharingan, she did the same thing Sakura did before I left the village.

" _Sasuke…"_ she whispered as she fell backwards.

Once Orochimaru caught her, a rat-like creature bit him on the hand. Kabuto grabbed it and put it to sleep with that jutsu of his.

"Rest now, Princess… Papa won't let anyone take you away from me again" Orochimaru said as he cradled her head and plant a kiss on her forehead.

 _Looks like everything is going as planned…_ I thought to myself as he carried Emma away from the room.

 **(Ashido's P.O.V.)**

"WWWWHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTTT?!" shouted Emma's Blonde friend.

"Shut up Naruto! Let him finish talking!" Sakura shouted and punched him on the back side of his head "Please, explain yourself. If you're her brother, then why didn't take her with you. Does she know that you're her brother? And more importantly… Why happen to your family?"

"You're going to despise her once you know her true origins" I simply explained.

"Why's that?" she asked concerned… And that made me angry at a point my wolf side was starting to take over again.

"Why do you care?! If I recall, you yelled at her! Calling her a heartless cheater and saying that her family deserted her! People like you make me sick" I say disgusted.

Sakura stayed quiet and looked down with disappointment and shame.

"I know what I did was wrong… I don't deserve to be forgiven, but Ashido… You think after she vanished without a trace that I felt even more guiltier?!" She exclaimed as I slowly turned back to my former self and took me by surprise. "Aside the fact that everyone, who knew her, discovered she was gone… Everyone was heartbroken, including me! Kakashi sensei was devastated after the girl he loved as a daughter left. She was everything to us…" she stayed quiet for a moment as her tears were freely streaming down her face. "Even Sasuke… The boy, who is one of the last Uchihas… Loved her" she whispered the last part.

"Is that why?" I started gently as she nodded softly in response.

"Wait? I don't get it…" Naruto said dumbly, which killed the moment and made me want to face-palm myself, but I kept my cool.

"That was the reason… The reason I yelled at her before the Chunin exam registration was because I envied her. I hated the fact that every boy looked at her direction because she was beautiful. They did everything to get her attention, but Sasuke… Although he didn't make a complete fool of himself, he would admire her from afar and just stare at her. I also hated the fact that she got everything right on the first try, while the rest of us had to master it… I hated her because she was so perfect" she softly and patiently explained.

After looking at his face, I knew that he fully understood. He stood up and offered his hand to Sakura.

"Come on Sakura. I know that we make mistakes, but that's what makes us human. I'm sure that Emma truly forgives you, but we won't know if that creep is doing something horrible to her to know… So, what do you say?" Naruto asked with an encouraging grin.

 _Now I see why Emma likes him so much… He's a true friend,_ thought to myself and I smiled. I didn't smile for long though.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Help me! I can't swim!" shouted a five-year-old Emma as she fought against the strong currents of the water._

 _I was running on the side of the rushing river, but I stopped after seeing that it was a waterfall. I climbed on an old fallen tree that seem to make a bridge across the river and threw myself on my stomach and reached out to grab her._

" _Take my hand!" I shouted as I saw her coming towards me._

 _She kept being pulled down in the water, but when she was almost close to me, I grabbed her hand… I tried to hold on, but then… Her small hands slipped from mine and she went over the waterfall._

" _EMMA!"_

 _ **(Out of Flashback)**_

I didn't realize that I was breathing heavily until I saw their Captain ask me something.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes… Let's go" I said and started walking.

 **(Emma's P.O.V.)**

"Hmm… So soft" I mumbled to myself as I cuddled closer to the warm human body… Wait, WHAT?! I quickly sat up and found myself lying on the bed with a sleeping Sasuke. Tomiko was still tied up, but with ropes this time.

"Tomiko, what happened? No, don't talk. Come on, let's get out of here-" I said as I untied him and was heading toward the door, but only to be slammed against it.

"Going somewhere?" I heard that familiar voice asked.

"Let me go, Sasuke" I say sternly. He grabs my left arm and turns me to make me face him. I look at Tomiko and see that he's exhausted. Sasuke cups my chin and makes me look into his eyes… He seems normal, for now.

"You've changed, Emma… As I can tell by not only your appearance, but also through your chakra… You seem more powerful than I remember the last time we saw each other… You left without a word, went to train and came back to the village completely different… I see that you and I are not completely different…" he says and leans his forehead on mine.

"You've changed too, but not in a way I expected you to change. Sasuke, don't you understand? If you don't come back with us, then you'd be labeled as a rouge shinobi-" I explain, but he stops me and steps away from me.

"I know and I don't care… Plus, shouldn't you be labeled a rouge shinobi?" he asked after placing his hands in his pockets.

"I went to train… I came back, they welcomed me. We will too, if you just listen to me" I begged.

"You got your looks by your mother… You look nothing like your father" he suddenly said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked completely confused.

"Either you're lying or you really don't remember. Which is it?" he asked.

"Sasuke, you're confusing me. Why are you asking me these questions? And remember what?" I demanded.

He says nothing at all as I feel Tomiko stirring in my hand.

"So, you have no clue… That Orochimaru is your real biological father?" he says. After he said that, I softly gasped and leaned on the wall to steady me.

 _Orochimaru… My father? No, it can't be. He's lying,_ I thought to myself as Tomiko was fully awake. As to prove that he wasn't lying, the necklace I always wore was in his hand and he took out another one… It was a key and he placed it inside my necklace… I never thought of it as a locket.

"Your mother and father… Your brother… You as a baby" he said gently as he showed the photo to me.

I slowly walk towards him and gently took it out of his hands… And he wasn't lying.

"Orochimaru… is my father" it wasn't a question. I dropped to my knees as Tomiko remains silent.

"This whole time… Everyone I know now… Friends… Family… All of you were… Befriending the enemy"

… **..**

Oh no! What will happen in the next chapter? What will happen to Emma? Will Ashido and the others make it on time to save both Sasuke and Emma?

Stay tuned for Chapter 14, next Thursday… If I don't, then, you are allowed to comment a flame while you review. But maybe some comments can make me upload it even earlier. *Hint Hint*

Have a nice day everyone!

Read and Review please!


	14. Chapter 14: Decision

Chapter 14: Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

… **..**

 **(Emma's P.O.V.)**

Tomiko bit me to snap me out of it and Sasuke took out his sword.

"No, wait!" I said as I took Tomiko out the way before Sasuke can do any harm, "He does that when I'm in shock… He's just doing me a favor" I whispered and turned my head away.

Sasuke places his sword back in place as I quickly heal and he sits next to me.

"What are you going to do now that you know the truth?" he asked as Tomiko curled up. He was great at imitating the animals I often asked him to become.

"I don't know… Kakashi sensei raised me as if I was his child, I made a home there… But then, I want to know who I really am… Who am I?" I say quietly.

Slowly, Sasuke places his hand over mine and rubs his thumb over the wrist area.

"You are Emma, daughter of Orochimaru and Siren of the Sound…" he explains.

" _Siren of the Sound?_ Did Orochimaru tell you that? I still don't believe that he's my father… Plus, Sasuke… I think it's a good time to tell me… Why is it when you're near me, you grabbed or held my hand? There's so many girls that seem to hate me after each time"

"… You truly don't know? It's-" he suddenly stops and activates his Sharingan.

"What's-" Before I can say anything, ink snakes grabbed Sasuke and then an explosion happened… How the hell did that happen?!

I was coughing uncontrollably as I felt someone carry me in their arms as I held on to Tomiko. Once the dust cleared, I saw that it was Sasuke that saved me.

"Sai! How many times are you to keep backstabbing us?" Sakura yelled as she grabbed Sai by the collar.

"Sakura" Sasuke said calmly as Sakura gasped. She slowly released Sai as she uttered Sasukes name… Asides of showing no sign of emotion, he showed no sign of letting me go.

"SASUKE! EMMA!" Naruto shouted as he came out. Behind him was Captain Yamato and a tall man.

"Let her go, you bastard!" the slightly older man yells at Sasuke.

"So… You're Ashido Toskino" it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Ashido… Toskino? As in…?" I trailed off.

"Your brother… Why don't you tell her the truth? I'm sure that she'll love to hear about you" Sasuke said as he put me down beside him.

"Is it true, Ashido? Are you my brother?... Is Orochimaru really our dad?" I asked as tears began to fall from my eyes. He just stood there quietly, not answering my question.

"Well? Answer me!" I shouted as I jumped from Sasukes side to face Ashido.

He shamefully turned his face away, "… Yes… I'm the wolf you met, your brother… And yes, Orochimaru is our father"

I backed away from him shocked and hurt, but then something very strange happened… I remembered everything.

"I remember… I remember now… Each time you went on missions, each time you promised me things…" I closed my eyes and opened them with my Dragon eyes "They were all lies!"

(Author's note: Remember in Chapter 7 that her eyes changed. The white part was black, but her original eye color (Dark purple) stayed the same. This time, it has slits… Like a Dragon)

I pounced on him, which took everyone by surprise. But then, while I was Ashido, Sasuke was dealing with Naruto and the others.

"Emma, control yourself! This isn't you!" Ashido exclaimed as he pinned me down.

"Tomiko! Return to your original form now! And take Ashido off of me!" I shouted. Tomiko began running, but as he continued running, he returned to his dragon form and knocked Ashido right off me. Once Ashido was pinned down, I cut my thumb and formed it into a solid katana. The dark chakra came back and I felt that same dark joy like how I was in the Chunin Exams with my opponent as I raised my weapon up to bring it down.

"STOP!" Naruto screamed, which made me stop, "DON'T DO THIS! IF YOU DO… You'll hate yourself for the rest of your life… He's your brother! He tried to save you from a fate that would've destroyed you"

I turn to face his direction and my anger vanished as if it never occurred at all. And just like the last time, I felt remorseful… I was about to kill my own brother! And what for?! The fact that he lied or because he never spent any time with me?

"I wouldn't use that Jutsu, if I was you… Sasuke" I heard the one voice I once considered my enemy as Tomiko used his wings to shield me from view.

"Papa…" I say quietly and look up.

"Ahh, finally…" he says and smiles at my direction "… My little princess remembers"

"Shut up!" Ashido exclaims as his teeth begin to sharpen.

"Ashido… Such a shame, you had so much potential my dear son… After my snakes told me about you purposely using a rock to "kill" her and dump her in the river… I was so disappointed" Orochimaru said as he released Sasukes arm.

"… I was trying to protect her, from you. Did you really think I wouldn't regret doing any of that? After I saw that she was drowning, I was relieved because she was alive, but…" Ashido trailed off.

"You caused me to get amnesia" I finished.

"Princess…" Orochimaru started "… Let's go sweetheart, we have a lot of catching up to do. Those worthless leaf shinobi probably did a terrible job of training you."

I slowly stood up with determination and slowly made eye contact with Ashido, Sakura, Naruto and then the people looking down at me. Tomiko was still at my side as he closed his wings and I took my first step.

"You call them _worthless_ … Well, let me just tell you something… _Dad_ " I say and ripped my neckless off and threw it at him, which hit him in the chest area "Those worthless people, as you call them… They're my family!"

"What?!" he says shocked.

"You shut me out from the world. I wanted to know about the outside world, but you used fear to keep me in that place for a long. The only time I actually got out to the outside world was when we were relocating, each time… Kakashi sensei may not be blood related to me, but he doesn't treat me like a prisoner like you did! You came from that place, so you might as well call yourself a worthless scumbag! You… Hypocrite!" I shouted as tears were streaming down than ever "I know I almost attempted to kill him… But I'm glad Naruto stopped me because… I forgive my big brother… And I missed you so much!" I exclaimed as I ran to hug my brother.

"I missed you too…" he says as I reached him and I see that he has tears in his eyes as well.

"Lord Orochimaru?" we heard Kabuto ask. Orochimaru just stood there and glared.

"Very well… We must go, but remember princess… This is just the beginning, we'll meet again and next time… You won't be able to control that power you possess. Goodbye for now… _Siren of the Sound_ " he chuckled as they vanished as flames.

"I failed…" Naruto whispered. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"He didn't hurt me; he spoke to me as if we were still teammates… I still think there's hope that Sasuke can be saved from his own hatred… But we have to keep trying and continue getting stronger… It's the only way that we can save him" I say as he looks up to meet me in the eyes.

"You're right…" Naruto said and stood up "Let's go home"

"Yeah" Sakura said with a small smile.

"So Emma… Why did Tomiko turn into a giant salamander?" Naruto asked.

"I AM A DRAGON! Can't you see the wings?! Look you messed up cat-" Tomiko starts.

"I am not a cat!" we all just laughed, including Sai… I guess Naruto used his gift again.

"Hey Emma?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?" I answered.

"What did Orochimaru mean by _Siren of the Sound_?"

"I guess because each time I sing… It's hypnotic… Hey, I just got my memories back. Don't judge me" I said after Sakura gave me a funny look.

… **..**

Hey Everyone! I'm glad that many of you continue being loyal to the story. So, for the next chapter, the next 5 people to comment, will be mentioned in the next chapter… Plus, still needing an answer about the sequel.

Have a nice day!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Saying Something Before it Becomes too Late to Tell

Hey Everyone! It's me and just like I promised, I uploaded a chapter and look! A new chapter. In this chapter, something important is going to happen that will lead to some romance… Maybe in the next chapter? *Wink Wink*

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

… **..**

 **(Emma's P.O.V.)**

"Hi daddy…" I said as I walk in the room Kakashi was staying in.

"Emma… How did it go?" he asked as he pushed his book aside.

"It could've been worse… I saw Sasuke… He's different daddy, not just physically, but mentally as well… But that's not why I'm here, I need to tell you something and I know that you'll no longer want me" I say with my head down as I stood next to him.

"Try me" he challenged me as he smiled.

I was so scared… Would he hate me because I'm the enemy's daughter?

"We also encountered Orochimaru… I got my memories on that mission… I understand if you hate when I tell you… That I'm his child…" I whispered as a small teardrop rolled down from my eye. I gasped when I felt a hand gently holding mine.

"I'm glad that you recovered your memories…" he begins as he pulls me close to him, "but that doesn't change the fact that you are my special little Ninja Princess… Because you'll always be my little girl" after hearing those words, I threw my arms around him and cried like I've never cried before.

"I love you, daddy" I sobbed.

"I love you too… Who's this?" he asked as I turn around and Ashido is standing there.

"Oh" I say and clean the tears from my eyes "Dad… This is my brother, Ashido… He's the reason why I'm here with you"

"Glad to meet you" he said as he walked towards us and shook Kakashi's hand "Thank you for taking care of my sister when I failed to do so"

(One hour later)

"So the rumors are true: my rival has come back. Well, I will not lose to you-" Rock Lee said as a fist somehow made contact to his face… Oh wait, that was me.

"Always an annoyance aren't ya?" I said as I rubbed my knuckles… And once again, the loyal fanboys were at sight… *Sigh*

"Is your hand okay?" one said as he grabbed my hand to examine it.

"Yes, I am. I'm a quick healer. So-" like always they never let me finish.

"Beautiful and healthy, what more can a perfect woman can she be?" another one says as I could've sworn that there were hearts flying around him… Or everyone else in this case…

"Emma! There you are, I was looking all over for you" Ashido explains as he runs next to me "Naruto said that it's urgent"

"Really? Um, okay… Let's go!" I said as I jumped to the nearest building to get away from the now deadly aura.

 _Man! Men are so weird!_ I thought to myself.

Once entering the Hokage building, we found Naruto outside talking with a red haired boy about his age.

"Hey Emma!" Naruto shouted.

"What's the emergency?" I asked once facing him.

"Oh right. What I tell ya, Gaara? If she came back, I'm pretty sure Sasuke will too… Um, Gaara?" Naruto asked confused.

A chill ran up my spine as I slowly turned my head to see the one guy with no emotion and felt really awkward about… Gaara. He was staring at me with disbelief in his eyes as a small blush across his face began forming.

"This was urgent?" I asked as I glared at Ashido making him flinch.

"His words, not mine! I swear sis" he claims.

"It is urgent Emma, Gaara here-" Naruto began.

"I heard that you returned after their rescue mission" he began.

"Really? Who?" I asked trying to quickly get out of here.

"The Kazekage here got kidnapped by the Akatsuki and we had to save him" Naruto said.

"You're the Kazekage… Oh cool… Um yeah, I gotta go. I think someone's calling me… Bye" I said and jumped off the building and hopped away.

 **(No one's P.O.V.)**

"I don't think that impressed her…" Naruto stated.

"Wait? What do you mean "impress" her?" Ashido asked suspiciously.

"Well. Um, I was trying to- You're gonna laugh when I tell you that I tried to… Hook them up" he laughed sheepishly.

"YOU TRIED TO HOOK UP MY SISTER WITH SOMEONE WHO MADE HER UNCOMFORTABLE?! I OUGHTA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW AND FEED YOU TO THE WOLVES!" Ashido exclaimed as Naruto was trembling that Ashidos face looked wolf-like and that his teeth immediately sharpened.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" Naruto cried anime tears.

"I'm sorry as well…"

"Hmmm?" Ashido and Naruto both asked.

"I shouldn't have done those things back then… It was very inappropriate of me to do those things… I only wish for her forgiveness" Gaara said calmly.

Ashido eyed him and walked around him.

"I don't know if I should trust you… Maybe you should just stay away from her. It's for the best" Ashido said as he went the same way Emma went.

"Don't worry Gaara… She'll forgive you, I'm her second best friend, so I should know" Naruto said as he put a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Really? Who's the first?" he asked.

"Hinata… We should talk to her, maybe she has a way to help us with Emma" Naruto said as they started walking.

(Meanwhile)

" _Are you sure?"_ asked a rainbow hologram of the Akatsuki leader.

" _Yes sir, she was spotted in the Village Hidden in the Leaf. She was raised under the guidance of Kakashi Hatake and left the village to train under Sayuki, only to return... The interesting thing about her is that after she recovered her memories, she refused to go back to Orochimaru and she's his biological daughter"_ explained another hologram.

" _Very interesting, indeed… She also knows that she's Siren of the Sound and yet she refuses to accept it… She may be a good use to the Akatsuki. Powerful… Beautiful… And Deadly… She's exactly what we need in this organization. Itachi, Kisame keep a close eye on Emma Toskino, but be sure that she doesn't spot you. Remember, she also has a Dragon companion with her as well"_ He instructed as his hologram vanished.

(Back at Konoha)

"Best idea I've ever had, Tomiko…" Emma explains as she slurps her ramen.

"Not for me. I'm a Dragon dang it, I'm not supposed to eat ramen… How do you guys do it?" A very human looking, don't forget good looking, Tomiko asked while struggling with his chopsticks.

"You make my tea and some of my meals, how is it that you can't use chopsticks?" she asked.

"Difference: I use different utensils that are not chopstick related to cook… Oh, and did I mention that I'm a Dragon?!" he said frustrated.

"Just use the fork Tomiko. I need you here with me because who knows what Gaara might be up to" she said with a sigh as Tomiko gave up and took the fork from the cup.

"This Gaara… Is the one you met in the Chunin Exams, right?" she nods "Don't worry Emma, I'll protect you from the red headed monster… And the admirers that are glaring daggers behind my head" he spoke the last sentence loudly as they heard them scatter away.

"I don't get men sometimes… They're so kind at first, but then they act like that you're like the only girl they ever want" Emma sighs "… I just wish that there's a guy out there who loves me for me"

"Emma, you're special in your own way, everyone is. It's just you haven't found your Prince Charming yet and once you do… Your heart will flutter, you won't be able to breath for a second or longer and then you literally see stars" Tomiko exaggerates by pretending to be in love and blinks numerous times like how a girl would, which made Emma laugh.

"Thanks Tomiko… And I'm pretty sure _your_ admirers wouldn't might leaving us alone and stop glaring daggers at me" I said turning around to see a lot of fangirls behind us as they groaned and left.

"Emma?" said a voice.

"Huh?" she asks.

"Before you try to get away, let me just say something…" Gaara started.

"You said "something", now let's go Emma" Tomiko said as he paid for the meals and pulled her arm… Only to be blocked by a sand wall.

"Please…" he softly begged. Emma saw his eyes and saw that he meant no harm.

"Hold on Tomiko… What is it, Gaara?" she asked hesitantly, once she faced him.

"Here…" he said as he placed a small jewelry box in her hand "This is my way of saying… I'm sorry for how I acted before… You're such a special young woman, Emma"

Gaara gently held her other hand that wasn't holding the small box and pressed his lips on her knuckles. He slowly let go and opened the box making Emma gasp.

"Gaara, I don't know what to say" she said as she took out a golden hair pin with a purple Lily design.

"AWWWWW!" Both fanboys and fangirls said together in distress.

"DON'T YOU EVER GIVE IT A BREAK?!" Tomiko exclaimed to the crowd.

"I have to go now, but I hope you have forgiven me to give me a chance in the future… Or not" he said after seeing Emma's 'are you kidding me' look, "Or to be friends. Either way, I'll be happy for you" he said as he disappeared as sand, but not before placing the hair pin in Emma's hair.

"I thought he scared you. What made you change your mind to give him a chance?" Tomiko asked. Emma stayed quiet as she reached for the hair pin to touch it and turned to face Tomiko.

"Because… Everyone deserves a chance to say something before it's too late for them not to… Just like how I told Kakashi about me and my real father… And like you, when you thought you were useless" she explained as she playfully punched him.

"You can be really weird sometimes… But it's what I like about you" Tomiko said as he began to walk with her.

(Somewhere at a far off distance)

"Target sighted" Itachi stated while he's Sharingan followed his target.

"Perfect! What now? Do you get her before she even knows it?" Kisame asked.

"Our mission, right now, is to watch her every move and only that. Pein will notify us if it's time" Itachi explained patiently.

"I hate waiting… Hey, I heard from a little birdy that your brother likes this chick. Maybe we can use her as bait to torture your little brother" Kisame suggested as Itachi chose not to answer.

"Patience is key… Don't do anything idiotic" Itachi said as he moved away from him.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" Kisame burst… Itachi just points and Kisame just follow… "Right, the target" he sheepishly laughed as he got up to follow.

… **..**

Okay, I know what you're all wondering… When is Emma going to fall in love?! No people, Emma doesn't fall in love with Gaara, but she's touched by what he did. Emma will fall in love with someone, so hang in there. Plus, I'm still waiting for a response about the sequel idea.

Thank you and have a nice day everyone!

Read & Review Please!


	16. Chapter 16: Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter 16: Ultimate Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

… **..**

 **(Emma's P.O.V.)**

"You know I hate the water" I say as Ashido paddles towards me with a small canoe.

"Come on, Emma. It's just a little water… Look, I'm sorry for almost killing you, but come on… Don't you want to do something fun with your big brother for old times' sake?" he said as he gave me his puppy eyes.

"I don't know Ashido…" I whispered.

"Think of this as a way of bonding. I promise nothing will happen"

(After convincing me and ALREADY getting us into trouble)

"How is this bonding?!" I was screaming as Ashido was trying to paddle to the shore, but proved to be fruitless when we went in the rocky stream.

"I just wanted to make up the time I lost with you, I didn't think this would be hard" he said while getting splashed by the water.

"I didn't think you'd be stupid enough not to know that! You know I hate these kinds of water!"

"Since when?!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe when you threw me in as a kid when you thought I was dead!" I shouted back.

"Look out!" he shouted as he grabbed me and jumped out of the boat… And into the water we went.

"Ashido! Hey, I can swim" I said.

"Your welcome" he said in his wolf form as he shook off the water.

"So, you did this because you knew I would swim?" I asked as I pulled myself out of the water.

"Now, no one needs to ever know that you were afraid of water" after Ashido said that, we heard a loud and annoying laughter… Ino

"Who would've thought that the _Most Popular Ninja_ was afraid of water?!" she mocked.

"Shut up Ino!" I exclaimed as I felt anger rising inside me.

"And to think that you're the biggest threat of Konoha: Siren of the Sound. At least, I now know how to stop you. Hey Emma, want water?" she taunted and pushed me back into the water. When she did, I had a quick chance to pull her hair and she fell in with me.

"You witch! Look what you did to my hair!" she exclaimed.

"How did you hear about my secret?" I demanded and she smirked.

"I saw a really cute guy go in there and decided to follow him, only to discover something way more juicer… That you're the daughter of Orochimaru!" she shouted in my face.

 _Kill her! Kill her now!_ Said a voice in my head, which just fueled up the dangerous anger I had. I chuckled and looked her in the eyes.

"Alive maybe… But guess what? The dead can't tell the tale!" I said and dunked her under the water.

"Emma stop!" Ashido yelled as he pulled me out of the water.

"Just wait 'til the Hokage founds out" Ino shouted as she jumped away.

"Control yourself Emma-" Ashido was slapped across the face by me, which caught my attention.

"Oh my god! Ashido, I'm sorry… I just lost it… What if she tells the Hokage?" I said panicking.

"I forgive you and we'll talk about that later… You have to control that anger of yours Emma. You change terribly when you let hate and anger combine" he explains softly.

"Ashido, I tried to kill her right now… When I went away to train with my teacher, this anger and hate… It just started and it continues to grow each time… What if something happens to make me a… monster?" I whispered the last part.

"Don't say that, you are not a monster. Emma, if something does happen, then I will be there to protect you… Always" he said as he hugged me.

We didn't say anything for a while, but then a messenger bird came and landed besides us.

"I hate this job…" it said as I took out the note.

"Hang in there, buddy, the weekend is almost here" I said as I stood up.

"Wait! You can understand me?" I nodded "Humans… Some of them just surprise you sometimes" then it flew away.

"What is it?" Ashido asks as he also stands up.

"The Hokage wants to see us immediately… Ino couldn't have told her that fast" I said and jumped onto a branch.

Once we made it to the Hokages office, the door opened before we can knock.

"I think you all know why we're here…" she started as I looked around and saw Kakashi, Yamato, my teammates and… Ino.

"Absolutely" Ino seemed to purr when she answered "You think I wouldn't tell her before I encountered you?"

"You bitch…" Ashido growled as he pulled me behind him.

"So… You're both the children of the most dangerous man we know" It wasn't a question. Before we knew it, the Anbu appeared out of nowhere, pushed us to the ground, and held us down. "What's going on here?!"

"No need for alarm, Tsunade" said an old woman's voice as it turns out the Elders entered the room.

"What is the meaning of this?! I didn't call for the Anbu!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Ino Yamanaka had informed us of the threat that the last Hokage allowed into the village" said the old man.

"You think I don't know that?! I wasn't going to interrogate them, I just-" she stopped as another figure entered the room "Danzo… You're responsible for this?!"

I was forcefully pulled up by the Anbu gripping my hair and I gasped out in pain.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Kakashi cried out as he tried to get through the Anbu blocking his path.

"They must be eliminated before they cause any harm" Danzo said as the Anbu dragged me and Ashido away.

"You can't do this! They haven't done anything wrong! Let me go!" Naruto shouted as he was held back by Sakura and Sai.

"I command you to stop this instance!" Tsunade commanded. After they stopped, she continued, "They haven't done anything wrong… They are innocent… Ashido was the last Hokages spy before Orochimaru left with them, but Ashido remained loyal to the village… The reason you were called here was because the Hokage left you a letter, Ashido. Same goes to you, Emma"

The Anbu released us as Tsunade gave us a letter. I opened the envelope and read:

 _Dear Emma,_

 _If you're reading this, then there's a good chance that I am dead or you're reading this in front of me. Either the case, I know that for a fact that you don't fully understand what kind of person you believe you are meant to be. The truth is, I knew who you were the minute Kakashi brought you in the hospital… But to protect you, I said that you didn't exist because you are the daughter of Orochimaru and many would have tried to kill you when they had a chance. He was my student in his younger days, and at the time before, he lost his family at a younger age. He was a good young man until he betrayed the village with his obsession of forbidden Jutsus and illegal experiments. You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. Well, it's because you grew up with Kakashi adopting you and I can see the joy and happiness I couldn't see in your fathers' eyes when he was younger… And that led him to a dark path I never wanted for him or anyone. Remember this child: Just because you're the blood of someone who followed the wrong path, doesn't mean that you will turn out the same way… You are an extraordinary person with a heart of gold, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, same goes to your brother._

 _The 3_ _rd_ _Hokage_

"He knew…" I whispered "All this time"

"Does this prove my point?" Tsunade said as she stood with her fists on her hips.

"He's a fool! You think the children of Orochimarus is going to change?! You may not see them as a threat, but the nation does! Heed my words Tsunade… Those Brats will only bring harm to the village and possibly the shinobi world" Danzo said before leaving with the Elders.

After they left, Kakashi embraced me and held me tightly as if he did let go, then I would truly disappear.

"WHAT?! You're not going to punish her? But she's the enemy's daughter. Siren of the Sound!" Ino exclaimed.

"Punish her? Why her and not me? I am her brother after all" Ashido said.

"Well, you were loyal to the leaf, while she was daddy's little girl-" Ino explained.

"You have no right to speak of me or her like that! You don't know how she's suffered with our so-called father! So, I recommend you leave me alone, but more importantly… Leave my sister alone! Or else!" Ashido said as his teeth sharpened and claws grew out. Ino left with a puff.

"Something tells me that this isn't over, but the beginning of something of very drastic" Tsunade said after hearing Ino cry out of frustration.

(Later that night)

I quietly walked out the house with Tomiko transformed as a cat because I needed some air and I couldn't sleep.

"Something's bothering you" Tomiko stated.

"Nothing's bothering me. Why would you ask that?" I asked quietly and he climbs on my shoulder.

"We made a contract, when I bit you and exchanged our blood and the moment you chose me to be your companion… I can feel what you feel: physically, mentally and emotionally. So, what's wrong?" he asks more demanding and concerned.

I sighed "I just feel like I'm just a burden to everyone now… Because I'm the daughter of that snake and that the fact that Ino starting that rumor… All the girls in Konoha now think just because I sing like a siren that I'm after every guy…" I explained as I leaned on my thinking tree.

"But you're not interested in them like how they were with Sasuke… I think they're just jealous" Tomiko says as a matter of fact.

"Jealous? Why would they be jealous?" I asked just to see what he says.

"Jealous because you are beautiful… You're the female opposite of Sasuke… The fanboys and the brains, not the jerk part" Tomiko jumps down from my shoulder and lands right in front of me "You are kind to every living thing, powerful, and when you want to be: scary… You're one of a million, Emma. Even the Hokage thinks so"

"Emma? Is that you?" I heard that gentle voice call.

"Hinata? What are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night…" I said walking towards her.

"I couldn't sleep either and I knew I would find you here… What Ino is doing is wrong, you didn't do anything bad. You shouldn't be discriminated just because your father is… Orochimaru" she said the last part quietly.

"But Hinata, your dad would be furious if he found out you were speaking to me… I seem to ruin everything now. Go home Hinata. It would be best if we just pretend we were never friends" I say and slowly turn away in shame. I felt a hand on my shoulder that surprised me and turned to face Hinata.

"First off, you're not ruining anything. Second… I would rather die than stop being your best friend. I don't care what anyone says! We have been friends since we first met and I refuse to destroy that bond!" she cried out as tears began to stream down her face and she hugged me, which made me want to cry too.

"I'm glad you're my best friend, Hinata…" I sobbed on her shoulder.

Suddenly, we heard Tomiko growling and we pulled apart to see what's wrong. A figure came into view wearing a cloak with red cloud patterns on it. That's when I remembered about what Kakashi and the others told me… This person was an Akatsuki.

"Hinata run. RUN!" I shouted and we ran into a sprint. I sensed another body right in front of us and we stopped to see another person.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Siren of the Sound, you just made things easier for us to get you" said a shark looking man.

"Heads up, Sharkey!" Tomiko shouted as he transformed into a Panther and pounced on the Shark man "Go! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

"Tomiko…" I started.

"GO!" he yelled as Hinata and I continued running. As we ran, I felt the other chakra after us and I looked back. Which was a stupid idea because once I did, I slipped on a small bump and crashed down. I felt a snap on my arm and ankle,

"Emma!" Hinata exclaimed and tried to help me up.

"Hinata, it's no use. Take this" I said as I gave her my cloak "and give this to my dad. He'll use his dogs to find me. But hurry"

"But Emma-"

"No buts… We don't have much, Hinata... No matter what happens to me, just remember that I'll always be your best friend. Now go and alert the others, I'll be fine" she hesitated and looked as if she was going to say something, but then I shouted "GO! Run Hinata! Don't look back!" and she did… And just on time too.

"You're fast" said the voice and once I turned my head, I gasped when I saw Tomiko unconscious and in his original form. The red eyed figure came closer to me, knelt to where I was sprawled and whispered "but not fast enough"

Before everything went dark, I heard "What an ultimate sacrifice…"

… **..**

Dun Dun Duuuuunnnn!

What's going to happen next?... Eh, too lazy. JK! Yes! The question everyone has been asking for, well at least I'm hoping they're asking anyways… Will Emma find someone special? The answer… In the next chapter… Yes, yes I did. Hehehe

I'm pretty sure many of you are thinking "It's Sasuke… Isn't it?"

Well, the thing is… I've already chosen who she's going to end up with, but you guys have a suggestion of who you want Emma to end up with, then write it on the reviews and I will take it into consideration.

Thank You!


	17. Chapter 17: Origins

Chapter 17: Origins

In this chapter, there will be some blood and gore. If you don't feel comfortable with either, but want to read this chapter, I will leave a warning of when it starts and when it ends. It will be bolded, so pay close attention.

Plus, in this chapter, there is a love interest… But it's Emma, who will fall in love!

The audience: "Yeah!" "Finally!"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

… **..**

 **(Hinata's P.O.V.)**

"Kakashi sensei!" I shouted as I continued to pound on the door. A young man opened the door as Kakashi was behind him.

"Hinata? What's going on?" Kakashi asked, but then I showed him Emma's cloak "Impossible… She's right here in her room-" he said as he went up to the direction of Emma's bedroom, only to see that she wasn't.

"Hinata, what happened?" the young man asked.

"Two men wearing cloaks with red clouds on them came out of nowhere and pursued us and Emma got hurt. She told me to go on ahead with her cloak… She said that your dogs can use it to track her down" I said as the tears flowed down my cheeks.

"We must alert the Hokage, I'll see if I can track her first" the young man took Emma's and inhaled it as he took form of a wolf.

"Right… Go Ashido and save my daughter/your sister" Kakashi ordered.

"What about me?" I asked as Ashido leaves the house.

"You come with me and you tell the Hokage what you saw and what happened" he said as he got his cloak and we ran to the direction of the Hokage mansion.

 **(Emma's P.O.V.)**

"You know what?" I asked Tomiko calmly, yet annoyed.

"What?" Tomiko asked.

"I don't know what I hate more: the fact that we both got captured by the Akatsuki or the fact that they hung us upside down as a torture method" I said, before the door opened.

"Good morning, _Siren of the Sound_ " the spiraled eye, oranged-hair bastard said. He seemed to be taking pleasure from his _torture._

"How's it hanging?" Tomiko asked and I had to conceal my laugher.

"Funny, I would have assumed that this technique would have driven the both of you into insanity" he said in mock curiosity.

"Well, looks like that didn't work. So why don't you let me and my dragon friend go? Wait… Allow me" I said as I used my chakra bow and arrows to break the chains that held me and Tomiko by the ankles. I landed gracefully as for Tomiko… Not so much.

"OW! YOU MEAN YOU COULD HAVE DONE THAT FROM THE BEGINNING?!" He exclaimed annoyed.

"So…" I started as I bit my thumb, which immediately made my blood into a solid Katana "You were the one responsible for the capture of the Kazekage… You made a huge mistake of taking me and Tomiko as hostages" I said calmly as I held the tip of the blade towards his neck.

"I simply gave the order for the capture of the Kazekage at the moment… You, however…" He said as he was suddenly behind me and he held my unarmed arm behind my back as he had my own blade to my neck "… Are a complete different story. Born and raised to be an assassin by Orochimaru, but completely loyal to the leaf just like Kakashi. What irony" he said as I felt his breath on my ear.

"Oh really?" I said and elbowed him in the ribcage and swung my sword at him, only for him to dodged it "Then, that would make me one hell of Kunoichi… Now tell me why did you bring me and my friend here" I demanded as Tomiko growled as his direction.

"As you can see, you are an extraordinary young lady with abilities far too complex for any ordinary person to master" he began to circle around us as I held my blade, following his every move.

"Get to the point" I demand impatiently.

"I want you" he said, which made me sweat drop.

"AW, Come on! Another love interest?!" Tomiko exclaimed.

"I want you to join The Akatsuki… Your village seems to have heard about your dirty little secret, Emma… They don't want you, but we do" he whispered as he suddenly held my hand holding the katana "You are special. So special that every Kunoichi envies you because of your traits"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed and kicked him hard enough to make him fall "My friends and family are what really matter to me. I don't care of what the others say about me!" I stepped on his chest and pointed the tip of the katana towards his neck.

"Itachi, you may enter" he suddenly says. And a moment later, a man with dark eyes enters the room.

"You…. You're the one responsible!" I exclaimed and I went after him with my katana. He was good, he managed to dodge my attacks as I was blocking his attacks.

"Emma, calm down" he said calmly… He looked so familiar. And then, it hit me.

"Itachi?" I whispered and I lowered my weapon. He seemed to relax as well.

"It's been awhile… How is Ashido?" he asked.

"He's alright… You're with the Akatsuki? Why?" I asked softly.

"That doesn't concern you. You should be more concerned with yourself"

"Why's that?" I asked. Before I can ask again, he had activated his Sharingan and I made the mistake to look at him in the eyes. I was at the Uchiha Estate village part of the village, but everything was black and red.

 **(WARNING: BLOOD AND GORE)**

" _Hello?"_ I said as my voice echoed. Suddenly, I heard screaming and I ran to the direction. Then, I remembered that this was the time when was the Uchiha Massacre happened… The strangest thing then happened: I heard singing, it was soft like a melody. There was no lyrics, just sound.

" _Run child! This is no place for a child"_ a woman said only to be stabbed by that child. I gasped in horror… Because that child was me.

" _Kill the child along with Itachi!"_ a man said as he threw a kunai the younger version of me. The kunai hit the forehead and the small child fell backwards.

" _Devils child… Wh-What?!"_ the Uchiha exclaimed as the child stood up and removed the kunai as the wound sealed up. She began to continue singing as the Uchihas began to kill one another.

" _I can't control myself… You monster! You… Murderous Siren!"_ the female shinobi said before she was forced to stab herself in the throat.

"No stop!" I shouted as the younger version of myself continued to use the sword to slaughter anyone in her way. I tried to grab her, but like a shadow, my hand went through. I followed after her, into a particular home… Itachi was already inside.

" _You know what to do… Emma"_ a slightly younger looking Itachi said.

" _Of course… It looks like you had a nice little chat. Too bad it'll be their last… You're pathetic, Itachi. Having a little lady, like me, kill your own parents. You are weak"_ she chuckled as she took Itachis katana _"It's not fair that you're going to get all the credit… But then, I don't care because I won't get in trouble"_ she said as she brought the weapon to his parents, which caused blood to splatter everywhere, including me, as a child. _"There… Everyone, but Sasuke… I'm sad to say, but it hurts me to have done that… But then, I felt joy… Itachi, erase my memories. This evil inside me wants to see more damage done, but then I… just want to be a child. I don't want to do thing anymore. I want to be a normal child… My father created me into a murderous child, but after I met your brother, I wanted nothing more, but to be like him… When you meet up with Ashido, tell him that… Will you?"_ And like nothing ever happened, she begged like how a real child would.

 **(NO LONGER THE BLOOD OR GORE SECTION)**

" _I promise… You are not a monster; you just did what you thought was right… Your brother wanted you to have a normal life anyways"_ Itachi said and used his Sharingan on her, which made her fall asleep.

" _She's asleep?"_ Ashido suddenly appeared as he caught her before she fell.

Before I can see what happens next, everything faded away and I was back into reality. I barely registered that Tomiko was clawing at my leg, after he bit it.

"Ow…" I say and that catches his attention.

"Are you alright?" he asked deeply concerned as the wounds heal up.

"I'm a monster…" I whispered and fell onto my knees.

"What have you done to her?!" Tomiko exclaimed as he looked ready to attack.

"Itachi just showed her the truth of her origins… She was a murderous assassin, but it wasn't due to a training… It was due to the fact that she had a darker side to herself. Almost relatable to the Tailed Beasts; however, unlike them, she was cursed at the very beginning" the spiraled eye man explained.

"Oh no…" Tomiko said concerned.

"You knew?"

"Sayuki told us… I just didn't believe it. You were so kind, I thought it was a mistake" Tomiko explained.

"How does she know?" I said, afraid of the answer.

"Because she's your aunt… From your mother's side… Sayuki is responsible for your curse"

I froze. The mentor, who trained me, guided me and taught me everything I needed to know… Wasn't just my family… She was the one responsible for everything that has happened to me.

"Did she tell you not to tell me?" I calmly asked.

"Yes… But you're my friend and you deserve the truth" he said as he placed his head on my lap. Tomiko is truly the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"Thank you, Tomiko…" I said as I stood up with Tomiko in my arms "… About your offer… I'll stay; however, once I get my revenge on the one responsible for my hell life, I go my own way… And you can't hurt my friend, Naruto or anyone else"

"We'll just see about that" the man said as he took my hand and presses` his lips on my knuckles, only to almost have Tomiko bite his hand off.

"Another thing… Before this little chat, I forgot to mention that the village might come looking for me. What are you going to do about that?" I said as I snatched my hand away as I stroked Tomikos head.

"Already taken care of" he just said and began to walk away "Oh, and Itachi… Have Konan take our new guest to her new room"

"Understood Pein"

(Two hours later)

"Man, that was scary" I said as the Akatsuki member left from my new room.

"I know… Still think that they're going to believe us?" Tomiko said as he just dropped himself on the floor.

"It's the only way to see what they're planning and to stop them… Then, that'll show the village that I'm not bad" I say. There was a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" the male voice says.

"Go ahead" I answered and once the door opened… I softly gasped at who was at the door. This young man had long blond hair that was tied into a ponytail, but a bang covering his one eye and his eyes were the brightest blue color… In a way, he reminded me of Ino… But he looked better.

"So? You're the newbie? Finally, it's another chick. Wow… You're really pretty… My name is Deidara, by the way" he introduced himself.

"… _It's just you haven't found your Prince Charming yet and once you do… Your heart will flutter, you won't be able to breath for a second or longer and then you literally see stars"_

Not only did I just remembered those words Tomiko said, but I just felt them right now.

"Emma… Emma Toskino" I say with a small smile.

"Beautiful name, too. I know that you're new and everything, but I would like to get to know you a little better. Is it alright if I stayed here and chat?" Deidara asked as he gave a gentle smile.

"Sure, I don't know anyone here anyways" I said as he sat down next to me.

 **(No one's P.O.V.)**

While Emma and Deidara were getting to know each other, a shadow was lurking nearby.

"I've finally found you… You shall be mine and this time… No one will get in my way" the voice chuckled and vanished without a trace.

After the shadow left, Emma felt a warm feeling inside as she spoke with Deidara.

Little did she know… That was the first feeling of love.

… **..**

*Dramatic gasp* What?! She's falling in love?! How sweet! Or is it? The shadow figure… Who was it? Who do you think it was?

In the next chapter, I will present the people who have commented.


	18. Chapter 18: Deidara's Princess

Chapter 18: Deidara's Princess

Hello everybody! How's it going? Look if things start getting confusing, it's because that's how my fanfiction storyline goes. Look, I'm not going to do exactly everything as it was on the manga or series. Please understand that this is my story and it will go the way I write… Unless you have suggestions, but that's a different story and it would depend on what the suggestion is.

As I promised I will announce the last few people, who have commented on my Fanfic… squidddxx, A Guest and a person by the name, MyNameIsLaura.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

… **..**

 **(Emma's P.O.V.)** _A few months later_

It's been months since I (somewhat) joined the Akatsuki… Who knew that being with them was almost like feeling home? Okay, maybe not with Hidan. He was just a pervert that only tried to _"flirt"_ with me, but failed miserably. Everyone else seems okay… Especially Deidara. I'm not sure why, but each time I'm around him, I feel comfortable because he just seems like an awesome person to be around with and I'm happy that I met him. As I walked outside, I stopped and pondered about something… What am I doing? I only joined because I wanted to take them down, but now… I don't know. So, I did what I was always known for… I sang without the lyric.

(Author's Note: Think of Ariel when she sang, when she met Ursula to become human. That's what I mean with "Sing without the lyrics…" But if there's a word for that, I would appreciate it if you guys told me. Thank you)

I knelt down and a small rabbit came toward me. It was white with brown ears and by the looks of it… It was a baby still. I gently pet its head as it attempts to climb on my lap, but I decide to help it instead.

"Hello Doll" said a voice, which makes me stop and makes the bunny run away.

"Sasori… What do you want?" I asked disappointed that the bunny left.

"Little Doll… It appears that we have new members and Pein wants us to gather at the meeting room" he explains as he gently takes my hand to help me up. After he pulls me up, he closes his eyes and places my hand on his cheek.

"Why do you do that? And don't you think that we should get going? Pein will have our heads if we don't hurry" I said, but it seemed like he wasn't listening. So, as gently as I could, I dragged him as he still had my hand on his cheek.

"Hey Princess… Oh, I see how it is! You turn me down each time, but if it's Sasori, you let him do whatever he wants with you!" Hidan complained as he saw me tugging at my hand with Sasori attached.

"Shut up, Hidan. He does did all the time… Plus, what he does is harmless; however, you're a whole different story" I say annoyed as I felt a blood vessel pop out my head.

"I'll save you…" That, oh so, familiar voice says. Deidara grabs a pillow and switches places with my hand.

"Deidara, you're my hero" I pretended to fangirl as I placed my arms around him.

"Of course I am, anything for my princess" he joked as he grabbed me by the waist and swung me into the air as I laughed at his antics.

"Stop fooling around. We're about to begin…" Pein said specifically to us, since everyone is already seated and we're the only ones still standing.

"Whoops… Sorry" I say as we quickly take our seats as Kisame chuckles at us.

"As I said… We have new members, but remember there's also an Uchiha among them and we must keep him as far away, from Itachi, as possible" he explains as the door was slowly opening.

"Pein, you make this person sound like-" I started, but when the new member came in, I was shocked "…Sasuke?"

"Emma Toskino… Nice seeing you again" he says as three more people follow behind him.

"Wait? You know that guy?" Deidara asked.

"I don't only know him… He was my teammate from Konoha… And I guess you can say he was a friend too" I say.

"Is that all you can say?" Sasuke suddenly asks.

"Well, yeah. That's what you were to me, Sakura and Naruto… And Kakashi" I said.

A girl with reddish hair and eyes went and grabbed Sasukes arm as she glared at me.

"Stop bugging Karin" Sasuke says as he shoves her away. After he shoves her away, he makes eye contact with me… Why is he staring at me?

"Um yeah. I just remembered that it's my turn to cook tonight. Deidara would you come with me?" Instead of answering, I pulled him and left the room.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Deidara asks as we make it to the kitchen and grabs me by the shoulder.

"Fine, it's just… I didn't expect him to join the Akatsuki and well… Its awkward" I said as I started taking out the things for dinner. "Pass me that bowl, please?"

"Here... Emma, just like I told you… I'll do anything for you. So, don't worry about it and let's start making that famous spaghetti we love" he said trying to make me smile as he tried to balance the wooden spoon on his nose, which indeed make me laugh.

"Watch out!" I shouted as he was about to step on a dish towel. But it was too late and when I was about to help him before he fell, I slipped and we both fell together… With him on top of me. Once we both registered what happened, I began to blush like how Hinata would blush about Naruto.

"Um…" he looked lost for words as I saw a small blush on his face as well.

"You okay?" I asked and that seemed to get his attention because he looked shocked.

"I am, but are you alright? I was the one, who slipped and… Wow… Your eyes…" he said softly as his eyes seem to deeply see right through me.

"What about my eyes?" I say quietly.

"They're-" he stopped abruptly due to Sasuke pulling him off me.

"Get off her, sicko" Sasuke sternly said as he tosses Deidara aside and he comes and gently picks me up. "Did he do anything?"

"No, he didn't. It was an accident. We were goofing around and we slipped, okay?" I said annoyed as he puts me down "Why do you always do this? Why is it that each time I'm in "trouble", you-" I didn't finish because he gently cups each side of my face and pulls me close… Into a kiss. He closes his eyes as if to savor the moment, but I push him away and slap him across the face.

"What going on?" Sasori says as he enters the kitchen.

"Deidara!" I exclaim as I run towards him. I see that Sasuke has done damage as Deidara's bleeding from the corner of his forehead. "We have to take you to the infirmary room, so I can take a look at your injury. I'm so sorry that this happened" I said as I helped him up and to the direction of the infirmary room, but before I did, I asked Sasori to finish dinner and for Sasuke… I see him shocked and confused as I pass by him. Once we're at the room, I clean his wounds and see that it was just a long, yet opened scratch that hit an important artery.

"Ouch"

"Sorry, but it has to be done or otherwise it will get infected… Also, I apologize that it was my fault that this happened" I said as I put the alcohol away and placed a sterile cotton pad and placed medical tape on it to finish it off.

"It's wasn't… They remind me of the Lavender in the spring… Dark, yet soft" he says.

"What?" I say as I place the alcohol away.

"Your eyes…" he said as he stands up and looks me in the eyes "They're incredible like your personality… and I…" he trails off.

"And?" I whispered as my heart seemed to skip a bit.

"I'm happy that I met you" he says.

 _Why do I feel that he wasn't going to say that?_ I thought to myself.

"I'm glad I met you too" I said. Before anything happened, the door opened and Sasuke came storming in.

"Why can't you see that everything I've done was for you?!" he says distressed as he grabs my arms "Why can't you love me?!"

"Let me go!" I say as I struggled against his hold, but he held tighter.

"Emma, can't you see? I love you… I've loved you, since the first day you entered the classroom after the day… Itachi killed my clan… You are the light that brightened my cold dark reality. When you disappeared to go train with some person… I felt empty" he explained as he lightly let go and Deidara pulled me behind him "… But then, you left again just to get vengeance on the one who cursed you…" he began to chuckled insanely "Can't you see? We're more alike than you think. We both don't know who to trust and hate and anger is our source of power"

"Scram Uchiha, leave her alone" Deidara said as I realized that I was trembling. The Sasuke, who was speaking to me, was the same one that almost broke that Sound ninjas arm… He was beginning to lose his sanity.

"Snap out of it!" I said as I went in front of Sasuke and slapped him… Again.

"Sasuke!" the girl known as Karin screeched as she pushed me aside, which caused me to almost fall, but Deidara caught me.

"Let's get out of here, before anything else happens" Deidara suggested as he carries me bridal style.

Once out of the drama, he took me to my room as I barely registered that it was getting late and I felt super sleepy.

"You know that I can walk, right?" I said as he sat me down on my bed.

"I was saving my princess" he laughed softly.

"Thank you… And as a token of my gratitude, here…" I said as I got the closes thing… A purple rose. I kissed it and gave it to him.

"Goodnight, my Princess" he said with a blush and exit my room.

As I was dressing into my pajamas, Tomiko came in with fresh loads of clothes.

"Wear this, it just came out fresh from the dryer" he said as he had his eyes blindfolded as he was attempting to give my clothes to my mirror.

"Thank you, Tomiko" I giggled and took the warm clothes from him.

"Oops… Sorry…" he removed his blindfold after I finished "Where's the rose?"

"The purple one? I gave it to Deidara after he saved me again" I said as I covered myself with my fluffy blanket.

"Uh, you do know the meaning of a purple rose, right?" he asks.

"Nope" I said as I yawned and closed my eyes.

"It means _"love at first sight" …_ Emma?" he said and then I quickly sat up with my mouth wide open.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, which made the crows fly away from our direction.

… **..**

Don't forget to leave nice comments!


	19. Chapter 19: Encountered by Orochimaru

Chapter 19: Encountered by Orochimaru

I'm so sorry that it had taken me awhile to write, it was because the for chapter 19 did not make sense and I had to rewrite it, I also apologize of the fact that many of you may not be satisfied with this chapter. Just to let you know, the next chapter will be different. I will explain when you finish this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

… **..**

 _ **(Emma's P.O.V.)**_ _Inside a Dream_

 _I hear a beautiful male voice singing as I am standing in a meadow of flowers._

" _Who are you?" I asked as I realized that I was barefoot after stepping on a small stream._

" _My dear, don't you remember who I am? I'm hurt" he seems to say playfully._

"… _Shadow?" I whispered. After answering, he appeared as ashes of smoke. He had dark silver hair that reaches past his chin, his tips spiked at the bottom._

" _Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Oh Princess, you have no idea how boring it was since I last saw you. Wow… You look different, since I last saw you… You've really become a woman, Emma" he says as he floats around me._

" _Thank you"_

" _Life must be hard on you these days" he says with no emotion, suddenly._

" _Why do you say that?"_

" _Well, the fact that you're a murderous killer, a siren/now part dragon, many men admire you, but of course being a Princess…"_

" _Princess? Hehe, what makes you think I'm a Princess?" I asked thinking that it was a joke._

" _Oh dear, looks like Orochimaru failed to explain. You see, your father is the ninja from the story he told you every night… The Princess is your mother. Your blood comes from a nobility family… Princess Emma…" he explains as he gathers a small lavender, crushes and blows it to my direction._

 _As it reaches me, it swirls around me and my outfit suddenly turns into a gown as a tiara is placed on my head after. Once the transformation is over, Shadow pulls out a mirror out of nowhere and I see that I look completely different._

" _There's no way… If I am a princess… Then, why is it-"_

" _That you were a murderer and now living among commoners… You see, we're not technically considered "normal" … Just like you, your mother is a hybrid of human and siren, which explains your voice and appearance. Your father was fully human… Oh dear, it appears that your waking up…" he says as he begins to fade away._

" _Wait!"_

 _(Out of Dream)_

"Get up! Get up! Get up! It's a beautiful day! Don't waste it on sleep! Come on!" Tomiko shouted excitedly while jumping on my bed.

"Alright, I'm up…" I said, after yawning. Once I did my daily routine, I made my way towards the kitchen and once I made it there… I immediately tried to go back.

"Morning Princess!" Deidara exclaimed as he grabbed me in a bear hug and spun me around.

"Morning to you too…" I said as I tried to sit on the chair… But Karin pulled the chair away, which made me fall.

"Oops, sorry" she said with a cocky grin.

"You wanna start something… Four eyes" I said as I got up and faced her.

"Look… Siren. You better get out my face, before I kick your ass" she said, which made me want to laugh… And I did. "What's so funny?"

I closed my eyes and opened them to reveal my Dragon eyes. "You remind me of someone… Who almost said the same thing… That was until I shut her up" I hissed and I saw the fear in her eyes "Pathetic… I wonder why Orochimaru kept you alive… Or was it because you were easiest mouse to catch" she slapped me.

"Karin!" I heard Sasuke say sternly. I turned to look back at her and I did the one thing that I seemed to be best at… I jumped on her and threw my punches at her.

"Cat fight! My money is on Emma!" Hidan exclaimed as I pulled Karin by the hair and kicked her in the gut repeatedly.

"Emma stop! You're going to kill her!" Deidara said as he grabbed me as Kisame pulled Karin away from me. She looked like a mess: her face was bruised, her lip was slit open and had a bloody nosebleed.

Once I calmed down, I saw what I've done. I ran out the room and outside the hideout.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tomiko asked concerned.

"I needed some air… You saw what I did in there… It's getting worse" I said calmly as I sat down next to a stream. There was still blood on my hand and so I placed them on the stream.

"Let's forget about what happened in there… Oh! Your birthday is coming soon, anything special you want to do?" he asked.

"I wish I never existed…" I whispered.

"What? Don't say such a thing, look I know that what happened back there-"

"It's not about what just happened… Tomiko, I don't what to do… I love my family at Konoha, and yet I love… Someone here at the Akatsuki… I don't know where I belong"

We stayed quiet for a while, but then I felt a presence… An all too familiar presence.

"Papa…" I said calmly "What do you want? I thought I made it clear that I'm not going back"

"I'm not here for that… May I speak to you privately? There's something I needed to tell you… For a very long time" Orochimaru said.

I wasn't sure why, but something told me to go with him and see what he wanted to say.

"Why should I?" I asked stubbornly… He softly chuckled "What's so funny?"

"Your mother made that same face expression when I first met her… If you want, I can also tell you about your mother" he said with a smile, not his creepy one… But one that actually showed happiness.

"Alright… I'll go. This better not be a trick" I said sternly.

"I promise you that it isn't" he said as he started walking.

"Tomiko… Weasel mode" I said as he complied.

(One hour later)

"Is this your new hideout? Looks more like a castle" I said as he pushed the door opened.

"That's because it is" he said as we entered.

"Of all places, why would you bring me here?" I asked as Orochimaru led the way, but not before lighting a torch for us to see our way.

"Patience child… Ah, here we are" he said as we stopped at another door. After he opened it, I saw that it was a bedroom, but not any bedroom… It looked as it belonged to a baby. I saw a small stuff weasel and I wasn't sure why, but something compelled me to pick it up… It felt so familiar… "Remember that song, from the story, I've told you each time before you went to bed?"

"Yes… What about it?" I asked as I quickly placed the toy down. He didn't answer, but instead picked up a music box, turned the knob and the music started playing.

"You see… How do I start?" he said to himself.

"How about the beginning of what you want to say?" I say impatiently.

"Very well… I will tell you about a terrible curse that had fallen over innocent people" He said as he sat on a wooden chair as I sat on the dusty couch chair… I might as well tell the Akatsuki that I fell somewhere.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked as Tomiko climbed on my shoulder.

He was quiet for a moment as he pulled out the necklace that I use to care so much about and opened the locket.

"It's the reason… why you don't have your mother with you"

… **..**

As I said before, I was going to explain about the next chapter. In the next chapter, Emma will not be telling the story, nor is anyone else. It's going to be the story of how Emma's parents met, so there's a possibility that the next chapter will be pretty long. Thanks for being loyal, especially when times were tough for me.

Don't forget to read and review. Be nice and have a nice day!


	20. Chapter 20: Love Complications

Chapter 20: Love Complications

Hey Everyone! I know, it's been a long time, but as I promised… The longest I've ever created.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters. Also, I do not own the songs ( _Lullaby for a Princess_ by _Ponyphonic_ , from Youtube and _Once Upon a December_ from the movie _Anastasia_ ) that will be placed in this chapter.

… **..**

 **(Nobody's P.O.V.)** _Long ago_

"Orochimaru! Where are you?" yelled an adult aged Tsunade as she was jumping from tree to tree looking for her partner.

"Tsunade, we've been at it all day. Can't we just go and eat? I'm starving…" Complained a young adult version of Jiraiya.

"Did I ask you?" she asked with a deadly aura surrounding her.

"No…" Jiraiya squeaked.

"What do you want?" a bored voice asked below them.

"Orochimaru, we were looking all over for you. We have to go meet up with the Hokage, he said that we have a mission" Tsunade explained as she jumped off the tree.

"Is it an emergency? I was just patrolling the area" Orochimaru said.

"We don't know, but we do have to hurry" Jiraiya explained.

(At the Hokages office)

"My students…" said the Hokage "I'm sure you're wondering why you were chosen for this mission"

"Not the slightest idea, sir" Orochimaru answered calmly.

"Very well, you may come in now…" The door opens and three cloaked figures walk in the room "… They come from a land far away and they requested that you protect their princess-"

"Did you say "Princess"?" Jiraiya asked excitedly.

"Yes… However, she is coming of age of not only becoming queen, but closer to the throne to her land… Your mission: to protect the princess, until she finds a suitable husband…" The Hokage explained.

(A couple hours later)

"Thank you for accepting the mission, we don't really trust anyone outside our home location, but we hear that you do your jobs very well and you take it seriously" said an elder servant as he bows down as they get on the boat.

"No problem…" Jiraiya stated, but then asked "… About your Princess-" Before he had the chance to finish, the front door opened.

 **(Orochimaru's P.O.V.)**

The door opened and a heavily cloaked figure came out. Before we can ask anything, the person removed their hoodie with both feminine looking hands. Once the hoodie was removed… I could've swear that time itself had stopped because, right in front of me, I knew immediately that the woman standing in front of us was the princess… Asides from beauty, she was wearing a small tiara.

"Princess, you know that you shouldn't be out here, especially out to the open. Someone might see you" said the servant man.

"I know that, but I heard you and I had assumed we were at sea already" she explained as she was gently pushed back inside as the servant man signaled the captain to start.

When we were at the middle at the sea, the princess was permitted to come out and remove the cloak. The wore an elegant gown that seemed very foreign, it was big and the top part looked like a corset.

"I wanted to thank you personally about accepting this mission. I don't how we can express our gratitude-" she didn't get to finish because Jiraiya…

"How about telling us your name? And maybe we, and I mean you and me, can go and-" he stopped suddenly.

"Not interested" the princess said with a smile.

"Wah?! But-" he trailed off again as Tsunade pulled him by the ear.

"Sorry about that, he's a moron" Tsunade said as she released her hold on him.

"Is that so?" she giggled "But I will tell you my name… My name is Min… Min Toskino… And your names would be?"

"I'm Tsunade"

"Jiraiya"

"Orochimaru"

"Well then… Nice to meet you all" the princess said with a smile.

Later that night, everyone was ready in bed as I stayed up to patrol the area. The water currents were soft as the captain switched places with another captain so one could rest I could guess.

"Hello" said a soft voice and when I turn around I see it was the princess in a long nightgown.

"Your Majesty, you shouldn't be out here. It can be dangerous-" I whispered.

"What? I can't hear you…" she giggled "I'm just messing with you"

"Well, I'm not playing around. So I suggest that you go back to your room and go to sleep" I sternly say.

"You're no fun… But you weren't always like that… Weren't you?" she suddenly.

I stayed quiet as she took this opportunity to sit and lean against me.

"Go to sleep, Princess…" I say as I gently push her away.

"I'm sorry… I actually came to tell you something. I feel that I can trust you…" Min whispered.

"Can't it wait until dawn?" I say impatiently.

"No… I'll leave, but after you hear what I say" she seemed desperate to tell me.

I sigh as I said "Go on…"

 _(Out of the story/flashback)_

"So let me get this straight… Mom was a Princess? Of what?" Emma interrupted.

"I was getting there… You see, Emma. Your mother was a type of hybrid: Half siren and half human. Almost like you; however, unlike her, you've gained more power. Power so powerful, that not even the tailed beasts combined are no match for one single person… As for why she was a Princess, she was a princess of these mythological creatures as we know as Sirens and your mother gave me a warning about her subjects… Remember the story about the bad child that was eaten by a fish monster?" I explained as she seemed to understand.

"Yes, why?"

"That's the creature I based it off"

"Mom's part fish?"

"No" I chuckled "I made it up"

"Right… But you didn't seem to like mom back then, what made you love her after?" Emma asked.

"It wasn't that I didn't like her, I was doing my job… However, when we made it to their land as well keeping her warning… It was the end of the month and she had refused another suitors proposal…"

 _(Back into the flashback)_

"I refuse to marry you. Of all the things you've done to me, you expect me to accept your hand in marriage?" Min questioned the man in front of her as she sat on her throne.

"Princess, please. Those were jokes-" he trailed off.

" _So?_ It was a joke to throw blood from a dead dear onto me, especially in front of my kingdom?! Some joke… Get him out of my sight!" She commanded as the soldiers escorted the Prince out.

"This isn't over Princess! I will have your hand in marriage. You'll see! You'll all see!" the prince exclaimed not before being thrown out.

"What number is this prince? What is he Prince of? And number?" Tsunade asked.

"Prince Neko, Prince of the Feline family and reject number… 265" Jiraiya stated while being bored out of his mind as he wrote down the information.

"Princess Min… It's time for tea and biscuits. The royal guards will take the Leaf shinobi place as they rest as well" Said the servant as he bowed down.

"Of course…" Min said as she stood up from her throne "… Tell me how the orphanage is doing. Are the children any better?"

"Yes, your highness. It appears that the food delivery service was not well aware of an unknown rat infestation, which they claim was odd" the servant said as they made their way to the dining room.

"Man, I'm hungry. I hope that nice maid girl comes and serve me my food again" Jiraiya said with a small grin.

"I told you what the Princess told me before we got here… She said not to trust anyone and to keep this land a secret… Otherwise, unknown outsiders will attack… Or in your case, you might get eaten" I said as Jiraiya huffed out of annoyance.

"Hey Orochimaru, what do you think about the Princess?" Tsunade asked, suddenly with a smug look on her face.

"She's-" before I was about to say anything, there was an explosion. "The Princess!"

We ran into a sprint and came upon the scene, the dining room was completely destroyed as we ran to see if there were any survivors.

"Help…" gasped out the servant, who went by the name Maru, as I saw that he was buried with the rumble of the ceiling.

"What happened? The Princess… Where is she?" I asked as I helped him out of the rumble.

"They came back… The Wolf Princes subjects were here and said something that ended with the word "Jutsu" … They took the Princess… Go save her and make sure that no harm comes to her" he rasped out in pain.

"I'll take care of him, you go with Jiraiya and find Princess Min" Tsunade ordered. I left, knowing that we had a Princess to save.

(In what felt like forever)

After following the trail Jiraiya said they went, we were able to find their camp. We hid in the trees, so they wouldn't sense or see us.

"Come on Princess, give our Prince a chance. He's as gentle as a puppy, but you know… Part wolf" A tomboy tried to persuade the tied up Princess.

"I refused before and I'll refuse again. I will not marry the prince, especially one who has been laying with other women… By the way, when you say "gentle as a puppy", did you mean that you slept with him as well?" Min said. The tomboys' claws sharpened as she slapped her leaving her with deep cut gashes. Slowly, yet ever so creepily, she turns her head to face her.

"What's she doing?" Jiraiya asked. Before we can answer, we were suddenly ambushed.

"Well, well, well… It appears to us that dinner is served and just in time too…" One of the subjects announced.

"Leave them be!" Min exclaimed as she struggled against the binds.

"Oh? You know them? How about this Princess, we let them go and you come back with us willingly or have them shredded right in front of you and we'll take you by force…. What do you say?" Tomboy asked.

Min looked at me with sadden eyes… Then, she mouths out to me _"close your ears, the both of you"_. We did as we were told and ducked our heads just in case. Even with my ears plugged in, I can hear a faint sound of her voice as she begins to sing… As she sang, the abductors seem to freeze… Or so I thought… Suddenly, there was blood… Everywhere. Once the bloodshed was over, she nodded to us to release our hold of our ears. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but immediately closed it as she became more saddened. I turned to see what made her frown… Jiraiya had close his ears again when she was about to speak. He was afraid.

(After escorting the Princess back to the Castle)

Tsunade healed Min and then excused herself to bed… Maru had entered right after.

"She told me what has happened…" he takes out a pipe and lights it "Often times, this is the reason why it's difficult for to the Princess to choose a suitor… She feels that they're only using her for the powers she has then for love."

As he continued speaking, I hear a soft voice singing outside the garden. So, I quietly exit the room and walked out the building without interrupting Maru. While following the source of sound, I see that it leads me into the rose maze and I find the Princess sitting next to the water fountain.

" _Fate has been cruel and order unkind_ _  
_ _How can I have sent you away?_ _  
_ _The blame was my own; the punishment, yours_ _  
_ _The harmony's silent today_ __

 _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_ _  
_ _And I will your company keep_ _  
_ _Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_ _  
_ _Have carried you softly to sleep_ __

 _Once did a princess who shone like the sun_ _  
_ _Look out on her kingdom and sigh_ _  
_ _She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no princess_ _  
_ _So lovely and so well beloved as I"_ __

 _So great was her reign and so brilliant her presence_ _  
_ _That long was the shadow she cast_ _  
_ _Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved_ _  
_ _And grew only darker as days and nights passed_ __

 _Soon did that princess take notice that others_ _  
_ _Did not give her sister her due_ _  
_ _And neither had she loved her as she deserved_ _  
_ _She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew_ __

 _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_ _  
_ _Takes hold of the mind of its host_ _  
_ _And that foolish princess did nothing to stop_ _  
_ _The destruction of one who had needed her most_ __

 _Lovely moon princess, goodnight sister mine_ _  
_ _And rest now in moonlight's embrace_ _  
_ _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_ _  
_ _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_ __

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_ _  
_ _And carry my sorrow in kind_ _  
_ _Sayuki, you're loved so much more than you know_ _  
_ _May troubles be far from your mind_ _  
_ _And forgive me for being so blind_ __

 _The years now before us_ _  
_ _Fearful and unknown_ _  
_ _I never imagined_ _  
_ _I'd face them on my own_ __

 _May these thousand winters_ _  
_ _Swiftly pass, I pray_ _  
_ _I love you; I miss you_ _  
_ _All these miles away_ __

 _May all your dreams be sweet tonight_ _  
_ _Safe upon your bed of moonlight_ _  
_ _And know not of sadness, pain, or care_ _  
_ _And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_ _  
_ _Sleep..."_ she drops on her knees and cries as if she never cried before.

I walk out and gently knelt down before her. When she noticed my presence, she looks up startled.

"Orochimaru… I'm sorry that you had to witness that. I'm the Princess, I can't allow my emotions to get in the way" She said as she quickly tried to wipe her tears away, but I gently grab her hand.

"That song sounded personal…" Her eyes widen as I said that "Do you want to talk about it?" Slowly, she nodded her head.

"The girls name you heard in the song… She's Sayuki, my young sister, and I did something that I am not proud of…" she said quietly.

"Go on… You'll feel better after and it's better to take this weight off you've been carrying" I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You won't view me as a monster? Even when I tell you that we're half-blood related?" She asked.

"She's not a Siren? How's that-"

"Possible? It's not… After my mother died, he remarried with little knowledge that the woman he married was part Dragon… I loved Sayuki as a sister. We played, shared secrets and got into trouble… Our parents died due to an assassination as we were protected. Sayuki didn't know of her true origins and when she did… You see, Dragons and Sirens don't get along well, it was even said that it was the reason my father and stepmother were assassinated… Then one day, she tried to take the throne by force and use our Kingdom to rule over with Dragons. I couldn't let that happen, so we fought over the crown… She had wings and used it to her advantage; however, I knew something she didn't… With my last strength, I used my blood to summon the Fire Phoenix and then I passed out… When I came to, I was crowned queen at a young age… My sister disappeared without a trace… I feel like that I could've done something to stop it from happening, instead of banishing her… I didn't even get to ask her why she did it" Min sniffed as she finished.

"So, she's still alive" it wasn't a question.

"My only wish is for us to be friends again" she said and then she smiled "You were right; I do feel like a huge amount of weight was lifted off me… I'm glad that I met you, you're very different from any man I've ever met"

"I can say the same about you… Min…" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Have I told you that no one has made me feel the way I do right now, but you?"

"I love you too" she said as our lips connected.

(A few weeks later)

"Princess Min! Are you alright?" Tsunade asked as the Princess continued to vomit.

"I feel lightheaded. Orochi, can you carry me?" Min whined.

"Of course, Princess" I said as I carried her bridal style.

Once we entered her bedroom, Tsunade did a quick check up on her.

"Oh my goodness! Don't be alarmed, Princess, but it appears that you're pregnant… Did someone hurt you?" she asked concerned, Min stayed quiet as she looked over my direction frightened. I beckoned her to tell the truth.

"Well…" before she can answer, Maru came bursting through the door.

"Your majesty, why didn't you tell me that you were attacked?! Or anyone at that matter? These shinobi were useless; I shall have them exiled-" Maru said out of control.

"Wait Maru! I wasn't raped!" Min exclaimed as she grabbed Marus arm.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"I… W-we…" she squeaked nervously.

"It's my child" I spoke out.

"What?!" Maru exclaimed disbelieving "And how do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Want the details?" I said as I failed to notice that I was blushing.

"Oy! I can't believe it: Orochimaru got laid!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Agh, now I owe you my payment when we get home" Jiraiya groaned.

"Princess is this true? He's gotten you pregnant?" Maru asked as Min nodded "Are you mad woman?! How will the entire Kingdom react if I told them-"

"Silence Maru!" Min exclaimed "You're not my father, so I ask you to stop shouting at me this instant! Yes, I'm pregnant, but I did it with a man I love… Think about it Maru, if I would have this child, then he or she will be the true symbol of peace throughout the land"

"What are you saying?" Maru asked suspiciously.

"I wish to have your Princess' hand in marriage" I said as I stood next to Min.

"If we unite ourselves with Konoha, then we'd have more allies and we would be helping both sides: our people and their people" Min said as Maru looked surprised.

"Hm…" Maru seemed to be in deep thought and then "Your father said the same with your mother… Before she passed away… You have my blessings young man" he said with a smile "Come, we need to prepare for a wedding…" As it turns out, we had the wedding the same day.

 _(Out of story/flashback)_

"So, it's my fault?" Emma asked, suddenly.

"No, stop putting words in my mouth… I guess I failed to explain" I sigh "We had so much in common…We both lost our family at a young age and felt that no one understood us…"

"I see… I understand how you guys got together, but what happened after? Tell me, why aren't we a family like how we were meant to be?" my daughter desperately asked me as she got off the chair and sat next to me at a point that her head was laid on my knee.

"It happened the day and year of your birth; however, before that, this castle was created here, since it was an isolated area… A grand party that was thrown for us before the night of our departure back to Konoha…"

 _(Back in flashback)_

"Tsunade, calm down with the sake will you?" I said in what it appeared to be the thousand time already.

"Relax will ya? This is probably our last night here and this is the best sake I've ever tasted" she said as she continued drinking.

"Orochimaru" I heard Mins voice call behind me "Look who's decided to wake up for the party" she said as she removed the blanket that was covering our baby. She was the perfect bundle of joy… Joy that I've obtained a new family. Baby Emma had big purple eyes, pale skin and little black hair. As if happy to see me, she began to squirm and reach towards me as she giggles.

"My precious angel, how was your nap?" I sigh in content "Who would've thought that I, that we, would ever create something so wonderful?" I said as I held her closer and she pats my face.

"Your majesty, everyone desires to see the baby. Perhaps we can place the young Princess in the royal crib, so everyone may have a chance to have a glimpse of her?" Maru explained as behind him people were anxiously wanting to see the newborn.

"Come along dear, we have to make a toast remember?" Min said as she began to walk ahead as I followed. When I tried to place the baby in the crib, she began to cry.

"Sh, it's okay. Hush my daring…" I whispered, but she grabbed my thumb and refused to let go. Min saw the cute struggle and she walked towards me as she picked Emma up.

" _Dancing bears, painted wings_

 _Things I always remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory_

 _Far away, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart used to know_

 _Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory_

 _Far away, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart used to know_

 _Things it yearns to remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December"_ Min finishes singing beautifully.

Everyone softly applauded as to not wake the baby, for she has already fallen asleep. Each guest came to see our precious treasure. Once everyone had a chance to have a glimpse of Emma, we held our glasses up high (Tsunade was holding the bottle) to make a toast. But before we opened our mouths to say anything, the ceiling broke, which made everyone scatter away as Min and I quickly covered our child from the dust.

"My my… What a magnificent party… I hope I'm not intruding" said a voice inside the dust.

"Sayuki…" Min whispered in disbelief.

"Oh Min, how long was it since we've last seen each other? I always forget" Sayuki taunted playfully and then suddenly frowned "What's this? It's not my birthday, but then it's not yours either… A crib? No way! You had a baby?" she exclaimed as she dropped the heavy looking sword that I didn't notice before and ran towards the crib. I wasn't going to let her get her, so I swiftly pulled Emma out of there. "How rude, I just wanted to see the little monster" she said and out of nowhere, Emma was gone from my arms.

"Please Sayuki! Don't hurt her" Min begged.

"You're a girl! Oh, that makes it even better…" she suddenly hugs little Emma, who is now awake, as she kisses her cheek and Emma chuckles. "Little up everyone… A little birdie told me about this party, but I had no idea that it was for this… Perfect baby" Sayuki whispered in content as if Emma was hers "As you stand now, you only have two options… One; join me in my new empire that I've created or Two… You know what? Let's make it a surprise" I signaled Jiraiya and Tsunade to get the boat ready as I tried to devise a plan to get Emma away from Sayuki.

"Sayuki, give me my child back, please" Min pleaded… Sayuki just glared at her as she looked at Emma and back to wickedly smirk at Min.

"You know what? I still hate you for what you did to me, when we battled for the crown… Consider this as payback…" she said as she covered Emma's face with the blanket and held her closer. The weather was supposed to be warm today, but it suddenly got dark and I saw the reason why… Sayuki seemed to be chanting something in an unknown language as black cloud-like clouds began to swirl around her and Emma.

"Emma!" I shouted as I ran towards her, but only to be pushed back by an unknown force. Before I knew it, it was over and when Sayuki removes the blanket, Emma is asleep and looks as if nothing ever happened.

"What did you do?!" Min shouted as she ran and pulled Emma from Sayuki's grasp and checked on Emma.

"Nothing really, you can say that I gave her a gift…" Sayuki responded as she pushed her hair behind her.

"You used that Jutsu didn't you? The Tri-hatred Curse, the one the Dragon land created!" Min exclaimed.

"Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner… You remember the three stages that was required to fully activate it… Right?" Sayuki seemed to purr.

Min just stared at Emma and then shouted with tears brimming in her eyes, "She's your niece! How could you do this to her?!"

Sayuki just chuckled as she walked up to her abandoned sword and stood under the whole under the roof. Suddenly, wings sprouted out of her black as she spread them wide enough as if ready to fly away.

"Bye, bye baby. See you soon" she chuckles as she blows a kiss towards our direction and flies away though the same hole she created from the ceiling.

 _(Out of flashback)_

"After she left, the whole location was covered in complete darkness… So that the curse wouldn't affect anyone, your mother had everyone to relocate and… The island was burned…" I continued as I stroked Emma's hair as her eyes was brimming with tears "I remember when we were at sea, you were crying. It was as if you understood what was happening at the time"

"I was your guys first child, wasn't I?" She suddenly asks "Ashido was never mentioned at all… But I wouldn't be surprised, if he wasn't my brother"

"He is your brother… Just not biologically…" I said "It was a funny story actually. When we were at sea, our food supply dropped low dramatically. Worried that it was rats, we began investigating… Only to find something or, in this case, someone… Interesting"

 _(Back in flashback)_

"I don't see anything" Jiraiya said as he was upside down from the ceiling.

"Shush! I hear something" I said as we stayed quiet.

Once we've hidden our Chakra, we saw a small wolf pup crawl out a hole and began eating the fresh fish. Slowly, I took out a kunai knife and began to walk towards the small creature.

"Orochimaru-" Min began and immediately stopped once seeing what I was going to soon kill "What are you doing?!"

"Getting rid of the problem"

"By killing it?! It's just a puppy!" she exclaimed as we both failed to notice that the pup ran out the room.

"Hello! It's getting away" Tsunade shouted as she went out the store room. After chasing it for a while, the wolf pup was cornered. It must've been frightened because it started to whimper and duck its head with its paws.

"Don't hurt me!" we heard a voice said "I didn't mean any harm! I was just hungry and… and…"

Min was the first to block the pup from our view with her back turned to us. "You poor little thing" she said softly as she covers it with a blanket.

"Wait? It talks?!" Jiraiya exclaimed with his eyes practically popping out.

"Quiet!... What's your name?" Min asked as she stood up with the pup in her arms.

"Ashido…" he whispered through the blanket.

"Well Ashido-" I began only to stop immediately.

Why did I stop? Well, it was because Ashido was no longer a wolf pup, but a young human boy. Before I can react, Emma began to cry from her little crib. I went to check up on her as Min followed behind while still holding Ashido. When I gently carried her out her crib, Ashido's Wolf ears sprouted out of his head and stared at Emma with curiosity. He leaned forward a little and sniffed her as Emma touched his cheek and giggled. Ashido's eyes widen at the sudden affection, but then closed his eyes as if feeling a mother's touch.

When they were doing this, I looked over to Min and saw that she was smiling. I knew that for a fact that she's gotten attached to Ashido… However, he's a wolf, wouldn't he be considered the enemy, considering the fact that his kind kidnapped her?

 _(Out of flashback)_

"Your mother wanted to adopt him, so we did" I explained as she seemed to snuggle against my knee, probably trying to dry her tears "Once we made it home, you two were inseparable. The citizens often compared you to Itachi and Sasuke because you would always follow Ashido as Sasuke followed Itachi. It was one of the times, we even had playdates-"

"Wait? So I did know Sasuke before?" Emma asked curiously and confused.

"Yes, but you were very young, of course you wouldn't remember… Itachi and Ashido did become friends though, and just like you, he was an extra person for his team with Itachi. We were happy, but then… After a certain incident, we had to flee. However, as we fled, your mother told me to keep going with you and your brother… And then she disappeared without a trace" I finished.

"Why did we have to flee?" Emma asked.

"I'll tell you that, when you're ready… I just came to tell you this and no more… You need to head back, before they come looking for you" I said as I hugged her "You've grown so much like your mother" I said as a small tear managed to slip my eye.

"Don't worry… I forgive you Papa" She said and hugged me tighter "I'm sorry that I was being a brat. If I've known that the reason you hidden us…"

"It's not your fault" I said as I gently pushed her a little so we can be facing each other "No one could have predicted this. Do you understand?"

"Yes Papa" she said and hugged me once more.

 **(Emma's P.O.V.)**

After leaving the building, Tomiko and I headed back to the Akatsuki lair.

"Well, today was certainly an interesting day. Huh Emma?" Tomiko asked as I was silent. "Yo Emma. You heard him, it wasn't your fault. Sayuki-"

"There you are!" I heard Deidara's voice boom through the trees "I was looking all over for you. Wow, you've gone really far from the lair-" He stopped talking once he reaches me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… Let's just head back to the lair" I said as I begin to walk ahead of him. Suddenly, he gently grabs my hand, which makes me stop my tracks as I turn around to face him.

"I know that what happened this morning wasn't like you, but… I know that she was pushing your limit, so it's understandable that you would do that. I have my share of getting beaten up for annoying some of the members or vice versa" Deidara said with a smile. I knew that he was trying to make me feel better, but I still felt a little crummy about mistreating Orochimaru, or dad, in this case. I didn't want him to worry about me, so I forced a laugh and smile… He didn't buy it.

"You really suck at faking laughs; you know that right?" he laughed controllably and then carries me bridal style.

"Whoa! Deidara, I can walk. You don't have to do this" I explained as I tried to get down, only to have him to tighten his hold on me.

"I know I don't… I want to though" Deidara said as he placed his forehead against mine and began to walk. I felt touched by his words and I placed my head on his shoulder. Suddenly, I felt him jump… I only had little time to notice that he was going to make his clay bird fly and the fact that we were on it.

"Uh, Deidara. I don't think that this is a good idea. Are you LISTENING?" I screamed as his bird jumped off a cliff and take flight. Poor Tomiko, I think he was holding on to his dear life due to the fact he was still in the form of a weasel. I was so scared that I had immediately closed my eyes.

" _You can open your eyes now_ " I heard Deidara softly whisper as he gently placed me down to sit on the back side of the bird-like creation he made. Ever so slowly, I open my right eye, but then the sight of the sunset, I couldn't help but to open the other one. We were over the river as the sun was setting and I didn't feel afraid anymore. Once we were closer to the water, he tilted his bird, gently grab my hand and placed them into the soft water. I turned to see Tomiko with his tiny arms out wide as if he were the one flying while still being in his weasel form.

"Deidara, this is amazing… Thank you" I said as the sun finally sets and I hug him.

"No problem, Princess… Let's head back, before Pein gets impatient" he says and steers his bird to a different direction.

"You make him sound like Sasori" I say and we both laugh.

Once we make it back, it was dinnertime and everyone was at the dining room. My stomach was so "nice" as to growl at the moment… Worst part, a bruised up Karin took this opportunity to laugh and insult me.

"Did you not learn your lesson this morning?" Suigetsu asked annoyed.

"Shut up, stupid! That was a one-time thing-" she didn't get to finish because she was slapped. If you're wondering, it wasn't me… Sasuke had done the deed with a bored expression.

"Stop being annoying; you make me sick" He said ruthlessly as Karin is holding her cheek looking hurt.

"Why?" she asks softly and then burst out "Why are you always on her side?! Why do you always defend her and go to her?! Why is SHE so special?! Why is it that you only have eyes for her?!" she sobbed and ran out the dining room.

"Um… Here Emma, just eat in your room" Deidara said as he passes the plate to me.

"Bad idea… Karin is going to just get hysterical, if she even sees Emma. Just eat here and try to forget what happened" Suigetsu said as he gave a small smile. So, I was stuck eating next to Sasuke, who acted like nothing has happened. I quickly ate my meal and excused myself to my room.

"Excuse me, but aren't you forgetting someone?" Tomiko asked as he jumped out my pocket.

"Right, sorry…" I said as I had him turn back into his Dragon form.

"She never gives up and it's getting annoying… Well then, you had a long day, I'll go and draw your water, and then bedtime" Tomiko said as he walked to the bathroom.

"Thanks buddy…" I say as I begin to remove my cloak.

"You should really lock your door… Or were you in a hurry to get away from me that you've forgotten?"

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" I asked as I dropped my cloak into the laundry bin.

"Where were you? I tried using my Sharingan to locate you and found nothing" he stated as he walked up to me.

"I needed to clear my head, so I went really far. I didn't want anyone bothering me…" I say as I turn my back away from him.

"I see… Did Deidara do anything to you?" he asks.

"Well, he took me on his clay bird and almost gave me a heart attack, but then… I saw the sunset by the river and… It was the best experience I ever had, especially with him" I sigh as I replayed the whole thing in my mind. While I was in Lala Land, I failed to notice until he was close enough and hugged me.

"I was worried… I thought you had run off… I understand the way I was acting was inappropriate, but…" he hugged me tighter and whispered "… Please don't leave me, you're all I have left. I don't want to lose you and I don't want you to be with-" I pushed him away from me because I knew what he was going to say… He didn't want me near Deidara.

"Sasuke… You're a comrade, a friend, but…" I said as I looked him in the eyes "You can't ask me to stay away from Deidara. I choose who I want to be with… I'm sorry, but… Sasuke?" I didn't finish because he left the room and slammed the door.

"The waters warm and I added… Did I miss something?" Tomiko asked while holding a towel.

"No… Nothing at all" I said and entered the bathroom.

 **(Sasukes P.O.V.)**

"Ugh!" I grunted as I threw everything in my room "Why can't she see?!"

Once I calmed myself down, I realized that I had broken a small picture frame that I had ripped off the Team 7 photo. It was just me and her. Slowly, I slid it out of the broken frame and gently soothe out the photo.

"My, what a pitiful sight…" said a woman's voice "Hello Sasuke"

"Who are you?" I demanded as I went for my Katana.

"Now, now I just came to talk… I am Sayuki and I'm here to help you my boy. I see that even with Orochimaru's training you've failed to have that hate growing, but I completely understand that it was because my niece… Emma" she said as she revealed herself from the shadows.

"Impossible: Emma's only family was Orochimaru and that canine" I said.

"Listen boy: I know that you want Emma and I'm here to help you. So, do you want it or not?" she asked impatiently.

"I would, but as far as I can see… She loves someone else" I say, but then she waves her hands around and blow in them. Smoke then appeared in her hands, but then it took shape into three silhouette figures: Myself, Deidara and… Emma.

"True, but…" she began as the Deidara and Emma figures also began a slow dance with each other "You see, they haven't really confessed their feelings to each other and Emma is still new to this emotion" The Deidara figure spun Emma around as her long hair swirled around her. "She hasn't even experienced a Broken Heart yet"

"Pf, Kakashi had her eliminated from the-"

"From _love_ … Think about it, if something were to happen to Deidara or Deidara did something to hurt her…" The little Deidara vanished and the little Emma "fell" and began to "cry" as my little figure went to her "Then you can be the one she cries on your shoulder" Sayuki finished as I saw that the Puppet hugged Emma, before vanishing. "So… Do we have a deal?" she stuck her hand out.

 **(Nobody's P.O.V.)**

After leaving Sasukes room as the form of smoke, Sayuki entered another room.

"Well? Did he take the deal?" The shadowed figure asked from where he sat.

"Well of course he did. All you need to do now is make that mission happen and the rest will happen there… Madara?" Sayuki asked uncertain, all of the sudden.

"Hm?"

"Of all my years, I've never question anything about what you do and I'm grateful that you've told me about my real origins, but… She's the only family that I have left. After training her and telling her about forgetting her negative ambitions, I-" Sayuki stopped suddenly when the shadow was suddenly in front of her.

"By _"she"_ and _"her",_ you mean your niece… Correct?" Madara asked.

"Y… Yes… Madara? Ack-" Sayuki yelped as Madara grabbed her around her neck and lifted her off the ground as she struggled for air.

"I need her for my plans and if you interfere with it, I will not hesitate to kill you" He calmly said as if her struggle wasn't bothering him "Understand?"

Sayuki quickly nodded before being released and started gasping for air.

"Remember what I've done for you… If it wasn't for me, then you wouldn't be where you are today" he said before exiting the room. Once he left, Sayuki began to cry.

"I'm sorry… Min"

… **..**

I know that I changed a few things of the song, but if I didn't it would've not make sense. As I said before, those songs belong to their respectful owners.

What you guys think? Please, Read and Review please. In the next Chapter, I will place names for the next Commenters and Followers to show my appreciation to those who read my fanfic.

Thank you and Have a Nice Day!


	21. Chapter 21: Mission Way and Birthday

Chapter 21: Mission way and Birthday

Hello Everyone! I'm so sorry about the delay. As an apology, please read my other fanfic _Unstable Relationship_ , a Miraculous Ladybug fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto franchise, except my own characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Emma's P.O.V.)**

"Hey Emma, what do you think we're gonna do when we make it there?" Deidara asked as we both kept watch as we were on the boat.

"Not sure… I still don't like the fact that Karin had to come with us" I say as Tomiko comes out with a tray of Tea.

"It's cold tonight, you guys could really go for a nice drink of tea with a side of… Sweet Bread" he said as he left the food between Deidara and I.

"Thanks Buddy, it was really freezing out here" I say as I eat a warm sweet bread.

"No problem, your guy's night shift should be over in a few minutes. Then, it's going to be Suigetsu and Sasuke's turn. But then again…" Tomiko grabs two empty trays and slams them together "Wake up! Wake up lazy bones! It's your turn to keep watch!"

"Hehehe, quiet Tomiko. You're gonna wake up the witch" Deidara whispered, while containing his laughter.

"TOO LATE! Ahhhh!" Tomiko shouted as he ran out in terror.

"What is wrong with you?! I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" Karin came out with a dark seaweed facial mask. I was drinking the tea at the time, so when I saw that, I spat it out and was dying of laughter.

"Oh, it's worse than I thought!" Deidara chocked out while continue laughing.

"It hurts so much" I said between laughter.

"Alright that's enough" Sasuke commanded as he came out the little house like building that belonged to the boat.

"Kill Joy" I said as I got up to leave with Tomiko behind me holding the things he served us.

"Emma…" Sasuke says and I stop as Tomiko continues going inside.

"Yes?" I say as Deidara stops as well.

"Happy Birthday" he says and my eyes widen.

"You… Remembered?" I say quietly and turn to face him.

"Of course he does… That's the only thing he talked about. In fact… IT'S THE- Ow! Sasuke! Why'd you do that?" Suigetsu whined after getting hit on the head with Sasukes fist.

"Um… Thank you… I didn't think that… You still cared… We'll talk later. Thank you Sasuke" I say as I walk inside.

"Emma… Happy Birthday" Tomiko said as he takes out a small cake with a candle on top.

"Aw! Tomiko! That's so sweet! I love you buddy" I exclaim and hug him.

"You never told me that it was your birthday" Deidara spoke up.

"Oh sorry, I was meaning to tell you, but then I didn't want you to think that I wanted anything and because of what Karin did that day… Plus, I especially didn't want Hidan finding out either" I say with a sweatdrop on my head.

"Well, I'll put this in the fridge. You can eat it in the morning" Tomiko said and walked out the little room cabin with the cake.

"Thanks… Don't worry about it, I'll probably get you something once we make it to the island" Deidara explains as he plops on one of the bed.

"You don't need to do that" I explain again.

"I know… But I want to" he smiles as I sit down on the opposite bed across from his.

"You're a dork, you know that right?" I laugh.

"As long as I'm your dork" he chuckles.

Tomiko comes back, leaps into my bed and snuggles close to me. He was in his dragon form and I found comfortable with his smooth scales… I wonder if dad felt like this with snakes. Orochimaru, not Kakashi.

"Night Princess" Deidara yawns and turns to face the wall "See ya in the morning"

"Goodnight…" I sigh in content as I drifted into dreamland.

 _(Emma's Dream)_

"Happy Birthday, Princess!" Shadow exclaimed as he appeared with confetti and a party.

"You're something else, you know that?" I say smiling.

"Why, of course, I'm like this because I was made this way… Princess, this mission… Where are you going exactly?" he asked suddenly.

"Not really sure, all I heard was that it was an island… Shadow? Are you alright?" I asked as he flinched a little.

"An island? Did it have a name exactly?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's abandoned-"

"ABANDON?! Not good! Not good at all" Shadow whispered as he floated into the air a little.

"Shadow?" I asked concerned and he descended in front of me as he held my hands.

"When you make it there, if you feel something weird, get out immediately and stay close to your friends… Don't trust anyone, understand?" he said.

"Why? What's going on? Shadow? You're fading… Shadow? Shadow!"

(Out of Emma's Dream)

"Ouch!" I said as I fell off of bed and landed on top of Deidara.

"Land Whole!" Suigetsu shouts after.

"You idiot! You're supposed to say that when you see the land! Not land on it" Karin shrieked.

"I guess we made it" Deidara groaned.

"Where's Tomiko?" I asked confused that I couldn't find him and I felt something move toward my feet area.

"Ambush! It's an Ambush! Emma, where are you?!" I remove the blanket "There you are"

"Sorry about that" I say as I remove myself from him.

"You don't need to be sorry, they didn't let us know ahead of time" Deidara said as I helped him up.

Before I can say anything, there's a knock at the door.

"We're here, get ready to board off the boat" Sasuke commanded, before leaving the door.

"Let's go" I say as I get my backpack and pocket pouches.

(One hour later)

"Sasuke, is there something specific that we're looking for?" I asked as we continue to walk into the jungle like environment.

"We'll be there soon" he just responds.

"What do women see in him anyways? I think you were the normal one back at your village" Deidara explains.

"I'm normal?" I say as Tomiko climbs on my shoulder "I'm part Siren, part human and probably Dragon, since Tomiko and I've made a contract"

"In my eyes, you're perfect" Deidara says, which makes me blush and smile, as I shyly turn my head away.

"Oh, shut up Deidara! She's perfect?" Karin started as I pushed a tree limb and once Deidara and I passed it, I let go and it slammed her back, while she was ranting. "Oof! Why you!"

"Oops, sorry. My fingers slipped…" I say casually as I walk away.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Deidara exclaimed as he pretended to feel the pain.

"Would you guys calm down?" Sasuke asked as he stopped to face us "Emma, I hear that you have a unique voice, would you mind if you sing a little song?"

"Me?" I asked as Tomiko flinched on my shoulder when I suddenly halted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you sing. Come on Emma, sing for us" Deidara said as he stopped as well.

"Don't you want me to sing instead, Sasuke?" Karin asked desperately as she hooked herself on Sasukes arm.

"No… Even as teammates, you never sang, yet people claim that your voice sounds like it would belong to a Goddess… Please sing" Sasuke… Seemed to be pleading.

"Well…" I felt uncomfortable because I felt like Sasuke was still trying to understand me better, especially after what happened when I got back from Orochimaru that day.

Deidara saw me with concern and came close to me as he leaned into my ear and whispered " _If not them, do it for me. I really want to hear you sing Emma… But I understand if you…_ "

"I think… I know a small song" I said out loud as I could swear I saw Sasuke glare at Deidara. Tomiko hopped off my shoulder as I took a deep breath.

" _Dancing bears, painted wings_

 _Things I almost remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory_

 _Far away, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart used to know_

 _Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm_

 _Horses prance through a silver storm_

 _Figures dancing gracefully_

 _Across my memory_

 _Far away, long ago_

 _Glowing dim as an ember_

 _Things my heart used to know_

 _Things it yearns to remember_

 _And a song someone sings_

 _Once upon a December"_

"That was magnificent Emma!" Deidara exclaimed as he hugged me around the waist and twirled me around.

"Yes" said a voice that was not in our group as Deidara immediately stopped and placed me down "That was quite a voice. Beautiful, flawless…" The slightly older handsome man walked out of the shadows. He looked like a Prince with the armor and Velvet cape he wore, his hair was long, black and tied into a semi-high pony tail.

"Oh, um… Thank you?" I say as I took a few steps back as he took steps closer to me.

"Don't be afraid, Little Lady" he takes my hand and places a kiss on my knuckles and smirked at my face turning red "I don't bite"

"I'LL BLOW YOU UP, IF YOU TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Oh my, that's quite a temper you have there. Well, I don't admire conflict, but since you're all here, I think we should head back before the morning comes up" the man said as he showed no sign of letting go of my hand.

"Sasuke…" I whispered "Is this the part of the mission?"

"Come along" he says as I was pulled along as Sasuke and the rest followed… Well, I guess that answers my question.

* * *

So sorry that this took a long time! I know, I'm sorry. Please Read, Review and Comment.


End file.
